Mobian College
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Amy Rose is a sophmore in college. What happens when she gets paired into a project with Junior football quarterback Shadow the Hedgehog? She'll have fun, fall in love, and make new friends and enemies. Shadamy with a slightttttt bit of Sonamy
1. The Quarterback

The hedgehogs fur was a lovely rose pink color. Her eyes were a bright green emerald always filled with light. Her quills were the same color as her fur and went down to her lower back. Today they were starting a new project in one of her college classes. The professor was preparing to read out loud the names of the pairs for the project. The class was small so the day of presenting would go by quickly. Amy Rose looked at her watch, wanting for him to hurry so she could go.

"Professor Eggman, can we get on with this already?" someone asked.

"Alright, your pairs are Rouge and Knuckles." Amy flashed a wink at her bat friend. Who licked her lips at Knuckles. He shivered.

"Cream and Tails." Amy also winked at her and Cream blushed.

"Cosmo and Vanilla." The two high fived each other.

"And Amy and..."

 _Please don't pair me up with Sally Acorn._

"Shadow."

 _"Shadow? Who's..."_ She turned around in her seat to look for him in her classroom. He sat in the very back in a corner. He was a black hedgehog with spiked quills that had a tint of red in them. Amy recognized him now. He was the star quarterback of the football team, but he wasn't very social. He was usually very quiet. Then something hit her.

 _He's also Sally Acorns biggest crush. She's going to give me hell._

She turned to see angry blue eyes glaring at her from across the room. They were filled with jealousy.

"And Sally I guess you'll just have to sit this one out on your own. I mean, work on it by yourself."

"Why not put me in a group? Just let me work with Shadow. Amelia or whatever can work by herself instead!" The squirrel shouted.

"Simple, because I know Shadow will end up doing all the work while you sip on your starbucks and do your nails and play on your phone the whole time." He snapped. "Dont sass me. Just hope that someone will eventually get moved into this class."

She humphed and crossed her arms while the pink hedgehog gathered her stuff. She heard all the desks around her move and footsteps near her. Looking up, she realized that everyone stared at the ebony hedgehog in fear. He was tall. He towered over her by a good few inches. He smirked at her, "Rose."

Every person in the room jaw dropped. Surprise washed over all their faces.

 _Wow... Shadow the hedgehog actually spoke to me. I don't deserve to be talked to by him._

He sat in the seat next to her and propped his elbow on the table. His red eyes flared at her and it made her tingle. What was going on with her? It wasn't like her to get this excited over some guy. Even if he was tall, muscular, handsome, and looked like he walked out of a Calvin Klein photo shoot. She bit her lip back as he leaned forward to rest his perfect jaw on his hands. The muscles in his arms were throbbing. All of a sudden she desperately wanted those arms to be around her.

 _"Control yourself Amy!"_

"Shadow," she almost purred, "Did you decide what part of the project you wanted to do?"

"Are you going to be a part of the project?" She blushed but laughed it off, "Haha, you're so funny."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "I chose the hard parts because if we relied on you to do it we would probably fail."

By now everyone was shocked that the pinkette was able to get that much out of him. Sally grew furious in her seat. "STOP FLIRTING SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WORK HERE!"

Amy blushed, completely ignoring the squirrel. "I guess if you're so smart then you can do it all by yourself then?" She asked quietly. He smirked again. His hand picked up a loose strand of her hair and pinned it back.

She wanted him to keep his hand there longer.

"But of course not. I can't do it without you." He replied.

All this silent and romantic tension was starting to get to her. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her. Shadow was wildly known on campus. Even had his own fan club. She was a little well known too, being the head of a Mobian Sorority. But she didn't usually associate with boys. She wanted to keep her school work and her Sorority her number one priority.

She continued looking into his red eyes. _I guess now all thats going to change, now that i've met him._

According to his fangirls, hes anti social.

 _Yet, hes talking to me._

They also say hes not smart. And that it's okay because he's still hot.

 _But he has the highest grades out of this entire class. I guess he's just lazy._

Some say he's not really that athletic.

 _But he's the quarter back? Those girls really need to do more research._

In every way, he was sorta... perfect.

Neither of them had been paying enough attention to realize that class had already ended. This was only day one and she had already learned so much about him in just fifty minutes. She wondered why she had never noticed him before. It was like up until now he didn't exist. And now, all she can do is sit there and bite her lip to calm herself from kissing the crap out of him.

His eyes fell to her lips as she continued to bite them and she saw his eyes darken. "Stop that..." he whispered. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth formed an "O" shape.

"Shadow, Amy, i'm sorry to disrupt your staring contest but class is finished now." They broke their trance. "Unless i'm interrupting some sort of special moment?"

"No sir, just discussing our project in hushed voices. We'll be going in just a minute." Amy sighed and was thankful that he could come up with something so quickly.

"Very well. Good luck at the game tonight Shadow." Shadow nodded and the two of them gathered up their things. As they walked down the hallway there was a long and awkward silence. She was the one to break it. "So, do you wanna go to the library really quick to get some materials and stuff?"

"Yeah, if you want too, we could work on it some after the game." He suggested. He opened the door to the library for her, "Are you sure? I'm sure you'll be tired. We can wait until the weekend or something if you want."

"Tonight." He had said it too quickly. "After the game. I'll pick you up."

Her heartbeat quickened. "Are you crazy? The game gets done at like ten. I can't let you stay in my sorority dorm, and my parents would never let me have a boy at the house that late on a school night." She stopped, "And you're a football player. My dad doesn't like football players."

Shadow quirked an eyebrow, "What about football players?"

"He has this idea that every football player is just some guy trying to get in a girls pants."

 _So shes got those kind of parents_ he thought.

He looked at her differently this time, "We WILL meet tonight. I'll drive you home after we're done here. I'll explain it all to them when we get there."

 _"Why did he have to go and say it like that?"_

When they approached the library they picked out newspapers and magazines on the project they were doing. It was over a play called "Little Shop of Horrors." The story revolved around a poor sales men who stumbles upon a man eating Venus Fly Trap. Shadow handed the library aid the things they had collected. "We'll take these."

As she watched him hand over the material, she caught herself looking at his physical appearance again. Her hands fumbled with the ends of her lacy top and she bit her lip. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her and his own red ones darkened.

"Okay, here's your book-"

"Thanks." Shadow grumbled quickly. He grabbed the things and then her hand and pulled her out of the library. She went stumbling behind him and he ended up dropping all of the books in the hallway. He spun around and pinned her to the nearest wall and glared hard. She was surprised no one was around.

"Stop." He had almost growled the command while she went pink and parted her lips a little. "Why?" She asked quietly. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You KNOW what you're doing." He hissed, "You little lip biter." He was closer now. She felt her knees were about to lose it but her pride and ego held on. She let her finger daringly trace the edge of the v of his v-neck and looked up at him bravely. "I know not sir..." She said softly. His eyes were completely dark now. He wasn't even responding. He leaned forward to catch the annoying things that had been bothering him but stopped a millimeter away. "You don't know what you're doing..." He pulled away in frustration to pick up the books and papers he had dropped. She leaned against the wall, face flushed and heart beating rapidly.

 _Who was that just then? Was that really Shadow?_

She slowly walked behind him, a part of her a little scared. Scared of herself. She had never had feelings like that before. Was she to ignore them? Maybe that would be best, to act like nothing happened. He turned to look at her and sighed, "You can walk next to me you know? I'm not gonna bite."

 _"Not yet."_ she thought.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her next to him. As they walked out the doors, his football friends caught sight of them. They all whistled as Shadow walked by with Amy by his side.

"Man Shadow, gonna get lucky tonight?" Asked Silver.

"I heard a certain squirrel is going crazy for your nuts." A green hedgehog by the name of Scourge was smirking, trying to poke fun to get a name for himself on the team. He was a freshy, and a cocky one at that. Shadow rolled his eyes, "Shut up, fresh meat."

As they got farther away, Amy growled at him, "You told them we were hanging out tonight? What if my sorority sisters find out about this?"

"Chill, they all invited me to hang before the game and I said I can't because I would be with you." He scratched the back of his head, "I never told them why though."

She stuck her nose up in the air as she slid next to him in his black truck. He started the engine, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what' wrong."

"Nothing."

"Is it because my friends think i'm getting some booty so you're going to be harassed by some people?"

"..."

"Ohhhh, I get it." He said with a smirk. She popped an eye open to look at him. "What?"

"You're upset because I didn't kiss you earlier."

Her heart jumped, "T-Thats not true at all! Dont assume things like that!" She went to hit him but he easily grabbed her hand and held it as he drove off. She looked out the window and tried to hide her blush. She continued to enjoy the warmth that his hand provided. His thumb traced circles into the palm of her hand. When they got to her house he let go and she ran to the door. Once inside, she saw a note on the table and picked it up.

 _Out of town and wont be back till Friday. Love you. -Mom & Dad_

"Of COURSE." Amy mumbled.

"So, you can stay the night at my house instead, even though your parents wont be a problem." Said Shadow. "Got it, i'll pick you up in a few hours after the game."

He smiled down at her and turned around and left. She went into her house and started typing up part of the research paper. She got about three fourths of a page done when she decided she was going to take a shower and pack. She felt herself blush. What would she wear? Usually she sleeps in shorts and a tshirt. But then again, where would she even sleep? Would she sleep in a guest bedroom, or with Shadow?

After she was done, she worked on the assignment more. A few hours went by and then there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Shadow standing there, covered in sweat, dressed in a nothing but his football tights. "Oh, Shadow-" She turned away from his figure quickly. He looked even better covered in sweat. "How was the game?"

"It was good. We won." He said. "Are you ready?" She nodded and grabbed her book bag and suitcase and tossed her stuff in the back of his truck. She climbed in next to him and hugged her arms around herself tightly. It was a bit chilly outside, since it was October. He quickly put his varsity jacket around her, even though she tried to decline, but he was assertive. "I dont want you to get sick."

"So, your parents don't care if I stay?"

"No, they went on a family trip with your parents." He said with a small smile. Her eyes widened, "What? How do they even know each other? Does this mean we'll be by ourselves?"

He nodded, "Is that a problem?" She shook her head, "No, I guess it's fine."

"First things first, i'm going to shower when we get there." She nodded, too enticed by his scent on the jacket she currently wore. He started the truck and they sped off to his house. He took in her appearance. She was wearing short black sleeping shorts and a neon green tank top. No wonder she was freezing.

"Why do you wear stuff like that?" He asked.

"I feel comfy in it."

He rolled his eyes. The drive was about twenty five minutes cause he lived up on a mountain. He came around and opened the door for her and she stepped out and tilted her head up at him. She had straightened her quills and it had fallen over her green eyes. "Thank you, Shadow." He took her hand and helped her out of the car. She walked inside behind him. She was slightly nervous. She had never been in another guys house before.

Especially alone.


	2. Netflix and Chill

They had walked all the way up his long driveway. When he opened the door she took in the scenery. It was a very country fancy house. Pictures of the family were all up on the wall. There was a fireplace and many nice guns on the wall to show off trophies.

"So, i take it your dad hunts."

"Actually, it's my mom." He said quietly. He took her hand again and led her up the staircase instead of letting her continue her own personal tour of his home. He opened a door that she assumed was his room. He gathered a few clothes, "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Then he left. She looked around. She wasn't too surprised to see an Xbox one laying around. On one side of the room was his bed and his dresser and on the other side was his TV hooked up to a sub and stereo system.

She decided to lay down on his huge king sized bed. She had already spent so much time working on their project and was more tired than anything. She could feel her eyes fluttering shut. Moments later she heard the door open and she peaked.

When she opened up one eye to look at him she instantly regretted it. He was wearing a pair of black shorts with no shirt on as water dripped down his chest. His quills became messier as he ran his hands through it. She blushed and shoved her face into his pillow.

 _"STAY. CALM."_

"So you didn't unpack any of the homework we were supposed to do." He said calmly while throwing a shirt on.

"I already did a lot of it at home. I'm just really tired now." She regained her composure and pulled out her phone. It read ten fifty. "You can do the easy part and put pictures in the powerpoint." Amy muttered.

She handed him her laptop and he got started right away. She threw a blanket over herself to keep her warm and tapped away on her phone. Every now and then she saw him glance at her.

"You know, you'd be warmer if you'd put some clothes on."

"You were half naked like ten minutes ago!" She retorted.

"How would you know?" He asked while smirking. She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it angrily.

"You're a peeper."

"I am not!" She shouted. She threw a pillow at him. "Stop commenting on how I dress!"

"Yes, ma'am." He stood up, "Do you want anything to eat or drink while you wait on me to finish up?"

She nodded. He got up and left and when he returned he came back with two bottles of coke and a bag of doritos. He picked up the laptop and plopped next to her.

He was really close and he smelt exotic. He started talking but she couldn't pay attention. She wasn't focused. Why couldn't she ever keep her head on straight when he was around?

"So, i'm pretty much through with this part. I didn't know what kind of pictures you wanted to go with this powerpoint... are you even listening?"

She snapped her eyes open, "Oh, um, yes, of course."

 _Crap I wasn't listening._

She opened her coke bottle and rested her lips on the top and took a swig. She slowly let her tongue poke out and pick up the drops falling off the lid. She pursed her lips and looked him in the eye. "It's whatever you wanna do."

His eyes darkened like they had that morning.

 _"What did I just do? He looks like... oh no..."_

His hand unconsciously reached for her waist. He pulled her close to him and inhaled her scent. His grip on the small amount of revealing skin tightened. "You're driving me insane." She shivered. He seemed to like that because his instinct told him to pull her closer. Her legs were soft and rubbed against his own. His hands came up to cup her face.

"I don't think I can hold back much longer." He whispered. She rubbed her nose against his. "Shadow..."

Then they heard the front door open.

"I'M HOME!"

Amy jumped back and away. Shadow hissed, "What is he doing here?"

He?

The door to his room opened and there stood Silver. He eyed the two and grinned, "Well, this is definitely something to talk to the football team about." He laughed and Shadow glared. "We were working on a school project."

"At eleven at night? Gimme a break Shaddie."

"DONT CALL ME THAT." His eyebrows furrowed. "How drunk are you? We had a game tonight stupid."

"I just had to make sure you weren't doing anything... sinful." He winked at the two and Amy blushed harder and Shadow growled, "Yeah, because you would know all about that."

"Hm." He turned and left the room while Amy grabbed a bag of chips. "So... Silver...?"

"He's my brother. He lives here."

"Oh... so what are the sleeping arrangements?" she asked quietly. He gave her a funny look. "In the same bed?"

She laughed, "Surely not?"

"Why not?" he asked with a frown, "It's big enough for the two of us and it would be a waste of space."

"Its highly inappropriate." She said crossing her arms. He smiled and turned on his TV and his Xbox. He tuned to netflix and looked at her, "Pick something to watch." She went through and finally picked out The Walking Dead. "Just an episode or two..." she muttered as she scooted herself to the farthest side of the bed. He eyed her funny.

"Why are you so far away?" he puffed.

"I'm not. You're just far sighted."

He rolled his eyes and laid down and started the first episode. He grabbed her left arm and pulled her next to him. One arm went around her waist. She blushed but allowed herself to snuggle back into his chest on his white tuff of fur. After the first episode she felt her eyes start to slowly slip shut and she passed out next to him. He smiled and got up and locked his door and turned everything off before crawling back in next to her to let sleep take him.

 **The next morning**

When they both woke up the next morning it was nine and class didn't start till twelve. He got in the shower while she went ahead and packed up her stuff to get ready for school. They both went downstairs when he was done and he turned on the skillet. He put together a batter for waffles and poured some in the waffle maker next to it. He then took out a few strips of bacon and put them on the skillet and grabbed some orange juice from the refrigerator. He poured some of the juice into two cups and offered her one.

She took it slowly. "What did you do to it?"

He laughed, "Trust me, Rose, I wouldn't need to spike anything of yours to get what I want." He winked at her and she coughed on her juice. She dabbed some of it away as Silver came down the stairs. He looked at the two suspiciously before smirking, "You two weren't that loud last night. I didn't hear anything."

"That's because we didn't DO anything." Said Shadow.

"Mhm, well, I like her. She seems pretty nice. Don't lose her okay?" Amy blushed, "We, were not like that!"

"Not like that yet." added Silver. "Just wait. It'll happen." Shadow crossed his arms, "Don't you have a morning coffee date with Blaze or something?"

"Oh, yeah. Gotta go! See ya!" Silver left and Shadow groaned and shook his head, "He gives me a headache."

"You're lucky. I wish I had a sibling." Said Amy as she headed back upstairs.

"You can have mine." He replied as he walked behind her.

As they kept walking Amy noticed his tool attitude hadn't kicked in yet. Maybe it was because it was the morning or his outcast character was showing? While thinking, her foot caught on a step and she fell forward shreaking. When he heard her squeel and saw her fall backwards towards him he reached out to catch her, only to stumble backwards himself. He snagged her midair as they both fell together. She had her head buried in his neck and she landed between his legs. She was blushing madly. The hand that was on his chest could feel the increase in his heartbeat. His arms tightened around her. She looked up at him, "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." One of her quills fell over her face and he freed one hand to push it back. He could smell her perfume. It wasn't strong enough to where it was too much, but it was just enough to make his senses tingle. Her body on top of his was a sight to see. The way her skirt had rode up during her fall showed enough skin on her stomach for him to want to touch. His hand had gone from her hair to caressing her cheek and bringing her closer. His arm tightened even more around her waist.

Her hormones were off the wall. What was she supposed to do? A few days ago he had never existed and then all of a sudden one group project made her want to jump his bones. Super confused by what decision to make, she went with biting her lip. When his eyes widened, the only thing she did after was whisper his name.

"Shadow..."


	3. It's a hickey

Her voice was soft and sweet but at the same time seducing. He told himself if he didn't let her go right now, then he was going to regret it. He closed his eyes to breathe and sat up. She leaned in closer. It seemed she was the one instigating it, yet she had never been in this position before. When he opened his eyes he saw that she was still in his lap but closer than before, with her face flushed and eyes half open. She was sitting between his legs when he lost it. He pulled her face to his and kissed her hard. She responded quickly and made sure to press herself into him more and scoot closer into his lap. He nipped at her bottom lip and licked it before pulling back for a second. "Now, i'm going to be the one that bites these for you." He dove back in without giving her a chance to breathe and tangled his fingers in her pink quills. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much force before she found herself being lifted into the air, up the rest of the stairs, and into his room. He tossed her onto the bed and kissed her some more. His senses couldn't get enough of her then. His lips danced down her jaw and then to her neck before attacking the skin there with millions of kisses. She tried to move under him and lifted her hands to push on his shoulder but he grabbed them and pinned them over her head. He glanced at her for a second and in that second she saw his eyes glow. She felt his hand remove the fabric on her shoulder and pull it down before sinking his teeth into it. She let out a little cry at the sharp pain. She felt him suck at her skin and she closed her eyes.

 _No way, not a hickey!_

When he was done his eyes widened. "I'm sorry..." He pulled away really fast while blushing, "I got carried away."

"No, it was my fault for being... curious." She muttered. She stood up and made her way to him, "It's okay though..."

"You mean you're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not!" She replied softly. He let out a really long sigh, "Lets get to our classes then."

The entire ride to the university had been awfully quiet. He didn't even hold her hand or speak to her. He kept his eyes focused on the road. She should have never let him get so close. She should have kept school a priority. She managed to breathe before taking a glance at him.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" She asked quietly. He didn't respond right at once, but when he did, he sounded unsure of himself. "I'm not sure what i'm thinking. Too many things to think about."

When they got out of the car Cream and Rouge ran right up to Amy. "Amy! Amy!" Cream squealed in delight. "You'll never guess who transferred here and is in Composition with us!"

Amy shrugged. Rouge smirked, "You're beloved Sonikkuuuu~" Amy's eyes widened with happiness, "What? Really?"

"Yeah, I hear he's living in town now. Let's go see him! He's at the cafe on campus!" Without getting a chance to say goodbye to Shadow, Amy was dragged off by the bat and rabbit. Shadow stood there for a minute. His fists clenched.

"Sonic..."

 _A young black hedgehog coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. He looked at the pink hedgehog on his back. She had gotten knocked out by falling wood when they tried to leave the house that was on fire. She wasn't heavy at all, he was just weak. When he finally was able to bust out the door, he gasped for air. Her parents stood there next to his. They ran to the pink hedgehog in horror, "Amy!" His eyes glanced over at his parents who walked towards him and helped him up. His father kept telling him he did a good thing saving her, and his mother kept checking for injuries. But he couldn't take his eyes off the pink hedgehog who lay lifeless in her parents arms._

 _"Amy... is she going to be okay?" he asked._

 _"Shadow, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. The ambulance are going to be here any minute." His fathers voice sounded so reassuring that Shadow believed him. A distance away, he saw a fast blue bolt run towards him. Worried green eyes looked at Amy. Her mother looked at the young hedgehog in shock, "Sonic, what are you doing out this late? Where are your parents?"_

 _He never said anything. He just turned and glared at Shadow, "How could you let her get hurt! This is all your fault! I will never forgive you for this!" Little Shadow's eyes filled with tears, "But, I didn't do it-" "LIAR! YOU FAKE! I hope Amy NEVER talks to you again!"_

Shadow closed his eyes at the memory.

 _When he went to visit her in the hospital with her family, Amy smiled and was happy. She lay in her hospital bed with a head bandage on. He smiled at her from the door. In his hand he had a little plush teddy bear. He walked through the door to give it to her. She looked at him with confused eyes and looked between him and the teddy bear. She looked at her parents, "Who is he?"_

 _His smile vanished. His mouth dropped._

 _"Shadow," Her father said quietly, "Amy has amnesia... she doesn't remember who anyone is. She almost forgot who we were..." Shadows eyes widened. Amy looked back at him with sad eyes, and reached out her hand, "I-I'm sorry..."_

His eyes opened. No, now was not the time to think about that. He figured with Sonic being gone he would have a chance, but now...

Now it seems like he's got another thing to worry about.

The three girls dashed to the cafeteria. At first glance they didn't see anyone that stood out as a cobalt hedgehog. So they decided to get some snacks. They were in the line getting ready to grab some food when Silver popped up next to her, "Hey Amy!" Amy jumped back a bit, "Silver..."

Rouge and Cream looked at each other with confused looks. "Amy, who is that?" asked Rouge while batting her eyes at him. Cream elbowed the bat.

"My name is Silver. I'm Shadows brother." He turned to look at Amy, "So, did you and Shadow have a good morning?" He winked at her.

"What?" asked Rouge with a smirk, "What is this about? Your parents actually let you STAY at another boys house?"

"Its not what you think-"

"EXCUSE ME?" Sally Acorn pushed past the bat and the rabbit with her cheer leading posse. "You spent the night at MY Shaddies house?"

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you cut in front of us-" started Cream but Sally glared at her, "Shut up, Rabbit!" Cream instantly shut her mouth. Rouge glared and walked up to the girl. "Hey! Don't tell Cream to shut up! Or you'll get my fist."

Sally rolled her eyes, "Whatever you lesbian." Rouges face turned super red and Cream had to hold her back, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LESBIAN YOU LITTLE TRAMP! COME HERE!" "Please, Rouge calm down, don't stoop to her level." Said Cream.

Blue eyes fixed themselves on green ones. "I just wanna make this clear in front of the entire cafeteria! Just because you're in a group project with MY BOYFRIEND-"

"Your boyfriend?" asked Amy with a questioning look.

"MY BOYFRIEND! That doesn't mean you can seduce your way into his life. You're nothing but a nasty little ho. You're lucky I don't beat you senseless right now for what you tried to do with him." She eyed the bruise that wasn't completely hidden on Amy's shoulder who in return pulled up her shirt sleeve. "That bruise isn't from Shadow." She lied. "But since you wanna talk trash let me explain." Everyones eyes were on Amy now.

"Last I checked we were nothing but group partners. So dont assume things that aren't true. Second of all, everyone knows you have a thing for him and that you're nothing but his little fan girl. You are NOT his girlfriend. Get over yourself."

Silver could barely hold back his laughter as could anyone else. Sally fumed. She started to yell at Amy but stopped when she saw Shadow walk in. Amy crossed her arms, oblivious to the hedgehog, "Look, this is fun and all, but i'm done." Sally growled. "I'll make you look like a fool in front of them all, including Shadow." She grabbed a tray from a nearby students and aimed the tray of food at her head. Shadow reached his arm out to stop what was about to happen, "Amy, look out!"

Somehow the tray was thrown back at Sally. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from becoming a target. Gasping, she looked up at the hedgehog in front of her.

"Sonic!"

He still had his dazzling smile. "And here I was watching from afar thinking you didn't need me to hold your hand anymore." He pulled her up, "It's been a while Amy, Rouge, Cream." He looked at Sally. "Who the hell are you, and why are you trying to hurt my friend?"

Sally felt her knees buckle. This hedgehog was handsome. He had a full coat of blue and dazzling green eyes. His features were everything. She was at a loss for words for the first time in her life. "I-I'm Sally!" She shook his hand rather quickly, "ItsSoNiceToMeetYouSonic! You'reSoncrediblyCuteForgiveMeIDidntKnowThatAmyWasYourFriend!" She talked as fast as she shook his hand. He stopped her and flashed her a smile, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you. But i'm not friends with anyone who tries to hurt mine." He quickly released their hands and turned back to Amy. Sally held the hand close to her chest, "I will never wash this hand again."

"It's nice to see you again, Sonic." Said Amy. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Of course, Ames, when is it not nice to see me?"

"Sonic." The voice said. Sonic turned to see red eyes burning into his. "Shadow." He pulled Amy to him, "Ames, you cannot be friends with him. He is a dangerous person to be around. He's evil." Amy sweat dropped as did Shadow. "But Sonic, Shadow is my friend."

Sonics eyes widened. "You mean you remember him like you remember me?"

"...Huh?" Amy asked with a weird look. Shadow growled, "Faker, that's not it at all!"

"Amy, what happened to your shoulder?" Asked Sonic as he saw the bruise there. Silver laughed, "Shadow did it to her!"

Amy blushed and Sonic glared at him, "You laid your hands on a lady? Who gave you the right to hit Amy!"

"You're so stupid..." Said Shadow under his breath. "Sonic, no, it's not-"

"But, Amy, you told us that Shadow wasn't the one who gave you that bruise." Said Cream calmly. Rouge was trying too hard not to laugh because she had already figured it all out.

"Was it that Sally girl?" asked Sonic, "If it was I can get the director into this-"

"OH MY GAWD SONIC!" Rouge finally let it all out, flailing and laughing her head off, "Shadow gave her a hickey!"

Amy froze in place and Shadow sighed, "Here we go. This is why I dont talk to people." Everyone turned to Sonic who turned pale.

"WHAT?"


	4. Greek Madness

After having to pull Sonic back from attacking Shadow, everyone calmed down. Amy perked her ears up, "So, lets go ahead and go to our classes. And then we'll meet up and hang in Composition, and then we can all come chill at my Sorority house?" Sonic looked confused.

"Wait, you have two houses?" Amy nodded. "Some of my stuff is still at my parents and some of it is here on campus."

"I watch the house for Amy when she goes to her parents or home on the weekend." Said Rouge, "The Sorority house is split though. They're currently trying to build a new Frat House because we share it with the boys."

Shadow and Sonic gape at Amy, "You live with boys?" She sighed and shook her head. "i'm going to class. We can talk about it more later." She walked to math with Cream and said goodbye to everyone. Then a thought had hit her head.

 _How come Shadow knew where I lived?_

Shadow and Sonic walked to their history class. Sonic peered at the black hedgehog, "I guess its cool... seeing as how she forgot you and all."

"I...want her to remember." Shadow said. "I want her to remember me."

"Yeah..." Sonic looked away. "Listen, i'm sorry I was such a jerk to you when it happened. I mean I was little and didn't understand what was going on."

"I forgive you."

"But now that i'm here, I can actually make sure she's safe."

Shadow growled, "I'm just as qualified to protect her as you are!" He crossed his arms, "I'm not the same crybaby that I used to be..."

"Hm, so I hear your on the football team?" Shadow nodded, "It kept me pretty preoccupied. That and I was able to watch Amy throughout high school. But when we got in college it was harder to watch her seeing as how we didnt really have the same classes."

"I understand. I'm thinking about joining football at tryouts. Do you think they'd let me join?"

"I dont know if we have any openings." Shadow said with a smirk. "It might be a while."

"Aw c'mon Shadow!" Sonic cried. Shadow rolled his eyes, "We do have some lackies on the team. Let me talk to coach and see what I can do."

"Thanks! You're the best!"

"Whatever."

Shadow forgot to mention that Sally was in the same class. Despite Shadow being there she was all over Sonic, but Shadow didn't complain. It seems the squirrel was over him. Sonic took a good look at Sally while she was talking to him, "You know, you would be a lot cuter if you didn't talk so much and if you were nicer to people." He had already seen how nasty she was to a few of the people in the class. Sally stopped talking for a second. "You think i'm cute?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I would never date you because you have a terrible personality."

That hit her right in the heart.

"Don't you have any friends? Like REAL friends? Not the freshman cheerleaders who follow you around all day?"

Once again, he hit the hammer on the nail.

"No, not really..." Sally muttered. "I came here because of a cheerleading scholarship. I didn't know what to do when i got out of high school and came here so..."

"Why dont you join the sorority?" asked Sonic. "I'm sure Ames and all the girls would understand." Sally shook her head, "No, I picked on her a lot in high school. I'm positive she would never let me enter."

"This one time," said Shadow, "Amy was being bullied by her and I went over and dumped orange juice on Sally's head and left the cafeteria."

Sally nodded. "She would never ever accept me, Sonic. Because I never accepted her."

"Well, Ames isn't like that. She gives people second chances, whether they deserve it or not." Shadow heard the hurt in the blue hedgehogs voice and questioned it.

"I guess i''ll give it a shot..." Sally muttered. "You really think... that those girls will want to be my friend?"

"That depends on whether or not you want them as much as they do." Sonic said.

Sally blushed, "Thanks Sonic, you're really nice."

"Yeah, and see? You're a lot cooler when you're not spouting all that mushy ushy fan girl stuff."

Her blush deepend, "Sonic called me cooooool~" she melted into a puddle on the ground and both hedgehogs sighed.

In composition, Professor Eggman looked at Sonic. "Alright Blue Blur, Sally here is the only one who doesn't have a partner. So you'll be with her." Sonic gave him a thumbs up, "Gotcha!"

Sally smiled and blushed harder.

Amy looked at Shadow, "Somethings off about her. I cant quite put my tail on it."

"Lets just say Sonic had a good talk with her."

Amy smiled, "Well, lets hope she stays this way because she's much nicer now. She hasn't said anything rude to anyone yet."

Sally stood up with her coffee when Cream bumped into her. Sally growled at the little Rabbit, but when she saw the tears start to form, she remembered what she was trying to do. "Erm... I'm sorry... I'll watch where i'm going next time." Sally mumbled. She looked at Cream and smiled. Cream was taken aback and couldn't say anything. "U-Uh I-I th-thank you?"

"She's got a little bit of work to do." Said Shadow.

Back at the sorority house, Amy picked up the phone and ordered pizza. There was a common room where boys and girls could stay, Shadow was surprised to see Blaze and Silver there.

"Silver?" Shadow asked. Silver looked at him and smiled, "Hey, whats up bro?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a part of the boys Frat." He said smiling. "I'm also the D.A for the boys, while Blaze is D.A for the girls."

"I never knew..." Said Shadow. "All this time I thought you were never home because you were out partying and drinking all the time."

"Nope. I'm a responsible adult." he said winking. Shadow shook his head. He looked over at Amy who talked to her friends. "Say Blaze, how much is Amy here other than her own house?"

"Oh, like all the time. Except when she needs something." Said the purple cat.

"Silver, how hard would it be to join this 'frat'?"

"Um, a few hours of your time, lots of applications, one hundred dollars, etc." He high fived him. "Luckily it's only the second day of the fall semester. We still have openings."

"And so do we." said Amy. She turned to Sally. "Sonic told me that you would like to join. The terms are the same for joining." Sallys eyes watered, "Really? You're okay with that?"

"But of course." Amy said smiling. Sally hugged Amy really tight, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

The rest of the time the gang ate pizza and got caught up. Shadow wasn't really feeling it, seeing as it wasn't his vibe. He looked at the time, "Oh hey, I have football practice." He grabbed his bags and looked at Amy, "I'll text you okay? When i'm out?" Amy blushed. "Sure."

"Bye Rose." He kissed her forehead and left. Everyone smiled and/or smirked at her. "What?" she asked.

"Don't make me ground you." Sonic threatened as he gulped down his fourth solo cup. Silver smirked and giggled while Blaze looked at the cup questioningly.

Amy giggled, "He's kind of a nice guy... but I feel like I know him from somewhere."

"You do Ames." Sonic said. He held up a red solo cup and his face was flushed. He was a little drunk and Silver chuckled behind him, "Sorry, he's kind of intoxicated." Amy looked up at Sonic, "From where?"

"He vas one of er child hood franz." He slurred and leaned on Amy.

Amy looked up in shock. "What? No he's not. I would remember if-" She stopped and Sonic smirked down at her. Realization hit her. "No, I wouldn't have remembered it if it was before..."

"Before da accident?" Sonic asked. Everyone in the room had gone quiet. Amy nodded.

"Sonic, can we talk about this some other time?"

"Nooooo, Shadooooow... he's da way he is cause a you."

"What?"

"Shadow saved your liiyfe." Sonic said. Amy had tears at the edges of her eyes. Sonic looked down and poked her cheek.

"But... you told me it was you..." Her heart broke. "No, I, I was there. But i wasn't da one who saved ya. Shadow pulled yer outta da house. Carried ya out on his back because while *hic* you two were escaping a piece of werd fell and knocked yer out."

Amy looked at him, "So that's what gave me amnesia?"

"Yeah, i spose? ... When ya woke up he was there and he gave yer a teddy bear. You took it, but told him ja didn't remember him."

"I... I didn't remember Shadow?"

"Yeah Ames, and it broke him." Drunk Sonic then hurried to the nearest trash can and vomited. Everyone looked at Amy confused. Rouge sat next to her, "I didn't know you were in an accident when you were little. What happened?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know really. The house just kind of set on fire and well... No one really knows how it happened. I don't even remember much about it."

"Well, hey, now isn't the time to be Debby Downers about these kinds of things." Said Blaze. "I thought we were having a party here!" She glared at Silver, "One WITHOUT alcohol."

The door opened and in walked Knuckles. He looked at everyone, "Hey, what is this place? How come I wasn't invited until I had found out about it?"

"Who told him we were here?" whispered Cream to Tails.

"OH KNUXIE!" Rouge hugged the red Mobian who in turn blushed, "I MISSED YOU!"

Amy smirked, "Heh, what's this?"

"It's really not what it looks like you guys-" he started but Rouge cut him off with a finger to his lips, "SSSSSHHHHH my sweet. Now is not the time for talking."

 _The rest of the night went on smoothly. Everyone went to sleep in their areas since there was no sleeping allowed in the common area. Shadow left practice and headed back to the sorority where Amy wanted to meet him. "Lets go somewhere for a bit." She had said._

He walked up the steps to meet her. The early October air felt great on his sweaty skin. Amy opened the door and stepped out in a casual pair of jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. "Hey, Shadow."

"Rose."

"There's something, I want to tell you..." She said it softly, but with confidence.

"Well? Continue."

"...Sonic told me. About how we used to know each other."

"..."

"..."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No wait!" Amy stepped in front of him, "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked sad. "How come if you knew I didn't remember you, you didn't tell me?"

"..." He looked down. "I thought maybe it was God telling me I don't deserve to have you as a friend. And at the time, I felt like it was all my fault. Sonic was super upset with me. And he said things. And those things ended up coming true. And I didn't believe it was all a coincidence." His eyes met hers. "I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's okay..." She looked up at him and smiled, "I want you to help me remember everything."

He smiled back and held her hands and brought her close. "I'd be glad to help you."

The distance between them fades as his arms snake their way around her waist and he brings her lips closer.

 _FIN_

 **Hey you guys! Thanks much for reading! Tell me what you would like the intiation for Shadow and Sally to be to get in! Also tell what you think about leaving Knuckles out of the sorority or if you guys want him in! Pitch in! Dont forget to review and favorite if you like it (if you dont then i'm sorry you dont like it) Thinking of ideas for halloween chapters. Either comment your ideas/criticism in the review box or message me! Chapter 5 will be up soon! Here are the pictures that go with each chapter!**


	5. Introducing

After all the registeration was complete by the end of the deadline that week, Amy stood up among the females of Alpha Zeta Mobi. "We welcome each and every one of our newest recruits to this sisterhood." She picked up a glass full of strawberry daquiri, "A toast to all of you." Everyone had their own glass and raised it up high and took a drink.

"My name is Amelia Rose the hedgehog. But you can call me Amy." She smiled. Rouge smirked, "Unless your name is Shadow, you can't call her Rose." Amy blushed, "Yes, well, go and introduce yourself then since you want to talk."

"My name is Rouge, the bat." She flapped her wings. "I can be a bit mean sometimes but only when I have to. If Amy is ever gone and not here overnight I become the next one in charge. Don't mess with me." She ended the last part with a glare to the others.

"My name is Cream the rabbit. And this is my Chao." Cream released her little friend into the air and he flew past all of the girls who looked at it in awe. "He's so cute!" They all screamed.

"I'm Blaze." Everyone looked up at the cat who was half awake and asleep on the staircase. Her purple tail flicked and she smirked, "I'm the sorority mom you could say. I make sure no guys enter this part of the house and that you're all not carrying in more than a total of 20 bottles of alcohol. See cause there's like what 12 of us here?"

"I am Vanilla the Rabbit. I'm actually Creams older sister and alas, I graduate this year." One girl with yellow fox ears looked at her, "If you're the oldest why aren't you the head?"

"Oh, well you see I'm much too lazy and Amy is so organized and likes to do things so I let her take over." Vanilla smiled. "And in return, I get to stay in and let this look good on my future job applications. And you are?"

"I'm Zooey, Zooey the fox." She smiled. "Tails is my older brother who is a part of the guys fraternity house." She stood on the desk, "AND IF ANY OF YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Sit down, fox." Hissed Blaze. "That is so not allowed here." Zooey blushed and sat down, "Sorry, I have a big brother complex…" Cream paled from the other side of the room.

"My name is Cosmo." A plant looking girl stood up with determination and looked at Zooey, "I too will fight anyone for Tails heart!" Cream fainted in her chair.

"Well, my name is Sticks. I'm a badger. And I do not love Tails. So please don't hurt me." A cute little badger girl with brown fluffy pigtails smiled and raised her hand.

A pink peach colored Echina stood. "My name is Tikal. I'm from the Mystic Ruins. After I graduate my mission is to bring Knuckles back with me to the Knuckles Clan." Rouge leaned in and whispered, "We have a lot of love rivals going about in here."

"I AM SALLY ACORN AND SONIC IS MY LOVE TO BE!"

"I think this is turning more into a love confessional then a meet and greet." Amy muttered over to Rouge. The bat sighed, "Poor Cream has two love rivals."

A young humanoid bandicoot with purple skin and quills smiled with ease. "Please, I, Perci, could have anyone I want. For I am the most beautiful of you all." Every girl looked at her with a threatening glare and she sweat dropped, "Ah, but you see, I want none of them so it's okay."

A Holo-Lynx in the room filed away on her nails, "I can't believe you're all fussing over boys. This is a sister hood. Hoes before bros. C'mon we've got work to do." Rouge clapped as everyone stopped, "Thank you! And your name?"

"Nicole." Sally recognized this girl from her hometown. They were in girl scouts together when she was little. Everyone eyed the last girl in the room. She was a cat with black hair and pink eyes. She meowed and ate her fish, "I'm Christina. I joined because my crush also lives in the fraternity." All girls with love rivals started to laugh under their breath.

"What an airhead…"

"I don't have very much competition."

"ALRIGHT!" Amy shouted, "Since introductions are over, lets begin. Tomorrow is Thursday. All day whenever were not in class, our first thing that were doing is cooking. Were having a Breast Cancer awareness bake sale on Friday so everyone needs to contribute to making this successful. The donations all go to the research."

"Food?" Christina drooled, "Chocolate teriyaki…" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Alright!" Amy flipped over the chalkboard to reveal an expo board. "I need ideas people!"

"Peanut butter balls?" asked Cream. "Oh, and do some brownies with extra chocolate sauce." added Rouge.

"I just like chocolate chip cookies. Call me boring but they're my fave." Blaze said with hearts in her eyes.

All of a sudden the room exploded with ideas. Amy tried to write them all down as fast as she could. When finished she sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Alright, well start cooking tomorrow and I want you to have all your items brought to me at our stand by the bell tower. From there on there will be three different places where we'll have our stands set up. First group is with me by the bell tower. Christina, Zooey, Perci, and Tikal." Zooey and Tikal eyed the fish lover, "But she's so weird…" they muttered.

"Second group is with Cream by the Library. Vanilla, Sticks, and Sally." All three high fived. "It's a race then!" Declared Sally. "The first group to sell the most desserts wins!" She drum rolled, "A date with Sonic!"

"Um, I think you're the only one who would want that prize." Said Rouge.

"Third group is by the cafeteria. That's Rouge, Cosmo, Blaze, and Nicole!" Nicole stood on her chair, "A COMPETITION? THEN WE SHALL WIN! BUT YOU CAN KEEP YOUR LITTLE BLUE BOY!"

Amy sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Shadows eyes were blind folded as he was led by another person into a room.

"Unveil them."

Shadows eyes opened and he saw he was in a dark room lit only by candles. Around him were people in hooded red cloaks. He turned to his left and saw Sonic. "Hey, buddy. Didn't know you also joined. That's cool."

When he turned to his right and saw Scourge, he didn't know what to think.

"Captain, is that you?" The green hedgehog asked. "I thought you were too cool for a sorority."

 _I AM too cool for this stupid stuff. I'm only joining for Amy._ He gritted his teeth.

"Welcome, to the Frat." All the hooded figures threw down there cloaks. He saw Tails the fox, Silver the hedgehog, Espio the chameleon, Jet the Hawk, Vector the crocodile, Charmy the bee, Soar the eagle, Ray the flying squirrel, and Cole the cat. "So, is this all of us?" asked Tails.

"I guess so, let us begin-"

"WAIT! I WANT TO JOIN! ME ME ME LET ME JOIN!" Everyone turned to see a red echidna running towards them.

"Knuckles?" asked Shadow, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to join your fraternity." He said to Silver. "Please let me in."

"Very well. But like the rest, all of us, you must impress." Said Tails. "Tomorrow, the girls are having a bake sale. We must one up them. For they are our enemies."

"Wait, what? I thought we were all friends with them?" asked Sonic. Everyone else besides the newbies laughed, "We are. But since Amy joined they've been getting MUCH more recognition than us. They've also been having more money funded into their sorority and activities. The only reason were getting our own house next year is because were getting THIS ONE and the new nice one they're building is going right to the girls."

"But, that's not what Amy said." Stated Shadow.

"Yeah, well Amy lied to you." Tails said. "She's done a lot by putting damage on our manly egos. It's time to become men again!" Everyone cheered, including Knuckles and Scourge. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other with worried eyes.

"So, what exactly will we be doing?" asked Sonic. Silver smirked.

"Oh, you'll see."


	6. mommy and daddy

The next morning all the girls were up and baking as soon as they could. Amy was already up and starting on chocolate cupcakes with pink icing. She had put breast cancer awareness sign candies on the top of them to make them look super cute. Cream was busy making her carrot cake squares covered in icing with pink food coloring in them. Sally was putting nuts in her brownies, as Rouge glared at her, "Keep your nuts out of my brownies." She then poured a bunch of chocolate sauce and white powder on top of her own brownies. Sally glared back, "Your powder dust is getting on mine!"

"Girls, enough fighting." said Cosmo. She had just pulled out a patch of her oreo balls. "You're not even in the same group anyway. So it doesn't matter." These girls were the first to get their hands on the kitchen while everyone else was in class.

"So, are you and Shadow finally an item?" asked Rouge to Amy as she put her cupcakes in boxes. Amy blushed, "Um, I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Don't act like none of us saw what you two did yesterday." Sally was now chipping in. "All of the girls were looking through the window."

"Amy," said Cream, "Using tongue is forbidden until marriage." Amy blushed harder, "Y-YOU GUYS SHOULDN'T PEEP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

"So, is Shadow a good kisser?" asked Rouge. "Tell us ALL about it Amy the hedgehog."

"You guys…" The pink mobian huffed and then ignored them as she continued to make more cupcakes, "Whatever. This is my last batch that I'll make and then I've got class in about an hour and a half."

* * *

"AND CUT!"

Shadow bent over on his knees, feeling like he was going to hurl. They had been working on the choreography for this stunt for hours. He doesn't even sweat this much during football practice.

"Alright, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles will be with me. Well be at the main bell tower where Amy is at." He looked at Shadow. "And, I want you to lead." Shadow spit out the water he was drinking. "Me? Why?"

"If you can distract Amy and make her seem like she's under our control then people will pay less attention to their bake sale and will pay more to see us perform." Sonic gave him a thumbs up, "You sure are smart tails!"

"Thanks, I've always considered myself a genius." He put battle markings on his face, "We strike at noon tomorrow." He pulled out a box, "Like them, this is also to raise money. Here are all the pink and black things we will wear when we perform." Shadow glared, "I do not wear pink."

"Well, you do now." He threw them at the hedgehog. It was a black hoodie with pink LED lights that came with an on and off switch with black sweats and pink J's. Shadow sighed once more, "The things i'm doing to be closer to her."

 ***At Composition***

Today the groups presented. Thanks to the hard work they did, Amy and Shadow easily got an A. Because Sonic was having to do all the work and was juggling that with the frat, they got a B minus. Sally smiled, "It's okay Sonic. That's the best grade I've gotten so far!" Shadow turned to whisper to Amy, "So, how's the baking going?" he asked nervously.

"It's going great. I wonder what the boys are doing this year?" she mumbled. "Are you allowed to tell me or is it a surprise?"

"Um, it's like..." He remembered what Tails said.

 _Don't let this reach their ears. We're upstaging them. We can't have them try to sneak their way around our own plans._

"Um, it's a secret." He muttered. He wasn't sure why Tails was so keen on making him lie to Amy.

"I'm sure it'll be great. It always is every year. Though, i'm not sure why they feel like they need to upstage us all the time." She said as she doodled in her journal. Shadow's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, Tails is a super conspiracy theorist and thinks that because my dad is part of the administration for this school that's why the girls are always getting more publicity and we're "more loved."" She shook her head, "I mean, all of Tails ideas are creative, but each side gets the same amount of support."

Shadow paled. So Tails didn't really know anything. "But, if you can't tell me I guess maybe he's gotten over it." Sonic, who had been eavesdropping from the other side, paled too.

Realization had hit them both like a ton of bricks.

 _"Amy's going to hate me."_

 _"This is going to ruin my chances with Sally."_

* * *

After class, the whole gang met up at the common room. They had planned to go eat out as a team after classes, but some of the girls were still baking, and some boys still didn't have their routine down. "Well, I could just order chinese food." Suggested Amy. All of a sudden the door opened and in walked a white hedgehog with green eyes. He scanned the place until his eyes set on Amy, "Amelia Rose Hedgehog-"

"DADDY!" The pinkette fumed, "What ARE you doing here!"

"Well, you see, word on the street is..." He looked around suspiciously, "Word is, you have a... a... a..."

"C'mon dad, hurry up and spit it out!" Amy snapped. She didn't have time for her dad to also be here embarrassing her.

"A BOYFRIEND."

"A- what?" Shadow fell to the floor.

"I hear your dating the quarterback of the FOOTBALL TEAM? What have I told you about dating Amy Rose?" Everyone snickered and Amy tried so hard to hide behind the tall plant that was standing next to her. Cosmo moved out of the way.

"I told you that football players are nothing but f-boys. And what's worse is you haven't even introduced him to me." Shadow sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Excuse me, sir."

"What do you want-" Amy's dad glared and went to shout before he recognized the lad before him, "Shadow?... What..." He looked back at Amy. "You REMEMBER Shadow?"

"Not really dad, but i'm aware that he saved my life." Sonic spit out his orange juice, "What? Shadow, did you tell her?" Silver laughed and clutched his stomach. "No, bro, you did when you got drunk last night."

Sonic paled, "Amy, I am so sorry-"

"It's whatever, Sonic." She turned to her dad, "Listen... the football player is-"

"I don't care WHO he is, I want you to break up with him NOW." Shadow growled and stood in front of Amy protectively. "I'm afraid I don't want her to do that seeing as how I care for her so much."

Her father was once again speechless. "SHADOW? YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND?"

"Yes sir. And I am not an "F-boy." I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I care deeply about Amy. I do not live up to societies stereotypes of athletic players, so don't put me in the same band wagon as Scourge over there."

"Hey! I'm not all that bad!" The green hedgehog defended.

"I see." Amys dad pointed a finger at him, "Shadow the hedgehog. You must prove yourself to me that you truly care about Amy. If she comes home crying during the weekend or gets heart broken anytime soon, KNOW THIS. You will NEVER talk to or see my daughter again. I will make sure of that, if my name isnt-!"

"SHAWN THE HEDGEHOG!" A red female hedgehog came in and grabbed him by the ear, "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I-I'm simply protecting our daughter Rosalita. S-She's dating a football player and it happens to be S-Shadow-"

"AND YOU'RE WORRIED WHY? ITS SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG NOT SHADOW THE HORNDOG! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN AMYS PEACEFUL COLLEGE YEARS WITH YOUR OVER PROTECTIVENESS."

"But honey-"

"I DONT CARE. I WANT HEDGEHOG BABIES!" She looked at Shadow and stopped her evil rampage and smiled sweetly at him, "It's nice to see you again Shadow. It's also nice knowing you're back in Amy's life again. Thank you for the wonderful night out with your parents. That was very sweet. I missed hanging out with them." She glared once more back at her husband, "AND YOU. WE WILL TALK MORE ABOUT THIS IN THE CAR." She smiled at her daughter. "Bye, Amy. We'll see you this weekend. Hopefully with your boyfriend." She grabbed a weeping Shawn and dragged him by his feet out of the house. He cried and reached his arms out as he was being dragged away, "Oh, how my little sparrow has left the nest!"

When the door shut there was an awkward silence. Amy sighed.

"Well... that was interesting." Said Sonic.

"Anyway, Chinese food anyone?"


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry i'm taking so long. It'll be a week or longer before I post another chapter. We're busy becauseeeee**

 **WERE MOVING INTO OUR FIRST REAL HOUSE! *throws confetti in the air and dances***

 **So, with us being busy packing and getting stuff done and taking care of the baby, I've not been able to have the usual time to update and make chapters. I'm sorry! But I'll go ahead and throw in this scene that i'm planning for the next chapter! ;) Hope you enjoy the teaser, and happy thanksgiving!**

 _Lets begin the teaser_

Dark red eyes melted emerald green ones. His hands found their way around her waist as he grinded into her. She blushed, for never had anything like this happened to her. He pulled her closer as he sang into her ear in notes that she wouldn't ever forget.

Rouge laughed hard as Knuckles tried to pull off the bad boy swag thing. He growled and pulled her closer, ignoring the fact that she was trying to make up for it by giving him kisses under his ear.

Tails was fuming in the background. He was angry. No one double crossed him. No one.

 _End of teaser_

 **Love you guyssss**


	8. Icing kisses

**Okay you guys so I am back! We're still not completely moved in yet, but I felt like I owe you this chapter! I love you guys so much! I hope you all have good holidays!**

The next morning all the girls were in their places. Amy had their groups stand set up before the eight o clock classes began. Christina drooled behind her stand, "I made all this chocolate teriyaki and I can't have any?"

"Sure you can," said Tikal, "For one dollar." Christina frowned, "I... I don't have any money on me."

"Oh well, too bad." Said Zooey as she set up her snicker doodles.

Amy rolled her eyes and put a dollar in the jar and picked up a piece of the sweet and handed it to the cat girl. "Here you go." Christina's eyes teared up and she hugged Amy oh so tightly. "YOU ARE SUCH A SWEET HEART!" She snatched the chocolate from the hedgehog and jammed it into her mouth. "It's so tasty!"

Amy sweat droppped. "I wonder how the others are doing..."

 ***With Cream***

"Oh, I just KNOW Sonic will LOVE my cooking!" Said Sally with dreamy eyes. "Imagine him saying, 'Oh SALLY, you're so good at cooking. You'd make a great wife one day. Maybe to me? I would love to have you cook for the worlds fastest and most handsome hedgehog." She sighed happily and Cream groaned as she and her sister put up some carrot cakes. "Can you do us a favor and not scare away our customers?" asked Sticks.

"I- What do you mean?" Sally asked while blushing. Sticks rolled her eyes. "She's about as happy as I am when I go dumpster diving."

"YOU go dumpster diving? Who taught you how to be a lady?" Scolded Vanilla.

"Um, well, Amy did at one point but you know... that didn't really work out." Sticks said.

 ***With Rouge***

Nicole stood high on her chair, "ALRIGHT IF WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS COMPETITION THEN WE SHALL WIN SO WITH OUR GUTS AND GLORY!"

Rouge kicked her chair out from under her, causing her to fall, "Shut up, this is not a competition. We are raising awareness." Nicole blushed and scratched the back of her head, "Right, sorry."

Cosmo had opened a little cooler. She designed little flower candies to go on top of the cupcakes everyone had made. Blaze licked her lips, "Mreow, those look really good. Almost as good as Silver. Can I try one?" She asked with begging eyes. Cosmo sweat dropped, "Maybe if we have any left over after today..."

 ***with the boys***

A dark and evil laugh could be heard from the fox who sat on the throwned chair. He let out a loud gloating laugh leaving all the other fraternity boys around him to look at each other with worried eyes. Shadow leaned in, whispering to Sonic and Knuckles. "So, everyone but Tails knows what we're doing right?"

"Right." The blue hedgehog responded. "Dance along with the girls to help them sell their food."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SONIC?"

"Nothing, uh, we were saying, dance as best as we can to stop the girls from selling their food."

"That's what I thought you said." Tails said with a smirk. "Everyone should be following you and Shadow's fine example."

They both grinned, "Uh, right..."

 ***At noon later that day***

The girls at Amy's stand had sold so many snacks and treats. They were making more and more each time. They had sold over a hundred cupcakes already and it had only been four hours. Amy was super stoked. In the distance she saw red and black quills making their way over. She smiled widely, "Hey, Shadow!" This cause Perci to look over. Her eyes widened. "What ARE they wearing?"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow slowly made their way over in their pink and black attire. Amy chuckled and took a quick photo and sent it to Rouge.

 _You should get over here if you have the time! -Xo Amy_

( **Shadow,** ** _Sonic and Knuckles,_** **Knuckles** then it would be _**Shadow and Sonic**_ )

All the mobians around the stand looked at the boys in awe.

 **"She doesn't call before midnight, if at all.  
Oh, she never stays to watch the night turn to day."**

Shadows once closed eyes opened and he set them on the rose in front of him. Everyones jaw dropped. Shadow the hedgehog was singing, and to Amy Rose! Amy turned pink, "S-Shadow... what are you doing?" The Ebony hedgehog dropped a dollar in her jar, picked up a cupcake with some pink icing, and licked the tip of the cupcake all the while looking at Amy.

 **"But i'm like use me baby, anyway you want,  
I wish you were mine in the broad daylight,  
But you just use me baby, anyway you want,  
I wish you were mine but..."**

He used one hand to cup her face, and the thumb of that hand to trace pink icing over her now parted lips. Her eyes softened and her belly did back flips. Tails watched from afar seething, "WHAT is that hedgehog doing?"

 **"She only loves me when the lights are off (** ** _Lights are off)  
_** **She only loves me when the sun is down (** ** _Sun is down)_**

 **She only loves me when no ones around** ** _(Ones around)  
_** **She only loves me cause I put it down  
And it's fine by me ****_(Fine by me)_**

Rouge flew down in time for the scene change. Knuckles smirked, smiling at the opportunity he was given. Tails stomped on the ground and huffed. What were they doing? Knuckles threw a dollar in the jar and grabbed a cupcake, and soon everyone else was purchasing the sweets to eat so they could also watch the show.

 **"She's like the wind, she comes and goes and again,  
All of my friends think I'm a fool, silly them."**

The red echidna grabbed the bat forcefully and pulled her to dance with him. She smirked up at him and he traced the pink icing down her neck and back up the shell of her ear.

 **"She only loves me when the lights are off** _ **(Lights are off)  
**_ **She only loves me when the sun is down** ** _(Sun is down)  
_** **She only loves me when no one's around** ** _(One's around)  
_** **She only loves me cause I put it down ,  
And it's fine by me ****_(Fine by me.)"_**

Rouge laughed inside as Knuckles tried to pull of the bad boy swag thing. He growled and pulled her closer, ignoring the fact that she was trying to give him kisses under his ear to try and make up for it.

 **"She knows I can take her there,  
Afterwards she just don't care."**

Shadow pulled Amy close to him and sang to her,

 **"She knows I can take her there,  
afterwards she just don't care."**

Sonic grabbed two girls and pulled them close while smirking and put two dollars in the jar and gave them each a cupcake,

 _ **"You a freak and it's fine by me,  
You a freak and it's fine by me,  
**_ ** _And it's fine by me,  
And it's fine by me,  
And it's fine by me."_**

They ended and all the girls around the stand squealed.

"Shadow, I had no idea you could sing!"

"Knuckles, who knew you had a creative side!"

"SONIC! GAH!"

"Ladies, calm down," said Shadow with a smirk, "We were only doing what we love to do. If you'd like to stay a bit and chat, it least grab a cupcake to satisfy yourselves."

"I CALL DIBS ON THE ONE NEXT TO THE ONE SHADOW TOUCHED!" Pretty soon all the girls (and boys) were buying out the stand. Perci was selling as fast as she could with Christina and Tikal (who was fuming over the fact that Knuckles danced with Rouge and not her).

Amy smiled and hugged Shadow, "That was amazing, Shadow. You guys were awesome and you really helped us with our bake sale." He smiled down at her, "Anything for my Rose."

"AHEM." Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles froze, knowing who that angry gruff sound came from. Tails stood there with arms crossed and blue eyes sending death daggers into all of their bodies. Tails was fuming, he was angry. No one double crossed him. No one.

"What's wrong Tails?" asked Amy with a clueless look. Shadow sweat dropped.

"They were supposed to bring attention AWAY from your stand! Not to it!" He growled. Amy frowned, "But, why Tails?"

"BECAUSE! You and your sorority always get attention and are more funded! We're barely making it by as a fraternity..."

"Tails, we get the same amount of funding that you guys do..." Amy said. Tails glared, "WE DO NOT!" He glared at the two hedgehogs and echidna, "There will be serious consequences for all of your actions tonight." Tails left. Amy looked at Rouge, "We have to do something..."

"Knuckles, you actually changed everything?" asked the Bat with happiness. Knuckles looked at her, "Huh? I did? Oh, I mean, yeah, I did!" He said with a wink. Shadow rolled his eyes, "I wonder what that fox has in store for us..."

"Shadow the hedgehog!" An angry Shawn stormed up to the ebony hedgehog. Amy face palmed. Not now.

"Mr. Rose."

"How dare you dance so inappropriately! And with my daughter of all people!" The white hedgehog growled and Shadow put his hands up, "Whoa, Mr. Rose, it was just for a fund raiser."

"I don't care what it was for!"He hissed, "Don't you think of doing anything with my precious pink petunia ever again!"

Shadow chuckled, "...Precious pink petunia?" he asked while eyeing Amy. She pulled out her hammer and aimed it at Shawn, "DAD!"

"SHAWN!" Said hedgehog paled as Rosalita marched up and grabbed him by his tail. "I THOUGHT I SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" She dropped him and smiled and went over to hug Shadow. "Oh, Shadow dear, how marvelous it is to see you. I was wondering, I know it's a little soon." She pulled away, "I would like for our two families to spend thanksgiving together." Shadow smiled and nodded politely.

"I'm sure my parents would love too." He eyed Amy. "I would as well." Amy blushed.

"Hey, I don't mean to rain on your lovey dovey parade, but we gotta go." said Sonic as he put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. The ebony hedgehog nodded and the three walked back to the common room to face their punishment. Amy frowned, "I wonder what was really supposed to happen..."

"Lets pack up and head there too. We can ask Silver." Said Perci, as she finalized all the sales. They had sold out of everything. Christina sulked, "It least I got to have one teriyaki..."

 ***At the common room***

"The new run through?" asked Silver as he ate an apple, "Oh yeah, Shadow was the one who came up with it."

Amy's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"He didn't feel it was right. He joined the fraternity to get close to you, and by doing what Tails asked him, he felt like that would push you away from him." He slurped up all the juice on his mouth and Blaze watched from across the room and blushed. He caught her staring and winked at her, causing her to scurry up the stairs.

"So... he did this for me? You all got in trouble because of me?" asked Amy.

"No, just Shadow actually. He let Sonic and Knuckles go. But Shadow has trash duty all week. He gets to clean ALL our rooms." He smirked. "Wait till he sees Scourge's room." Amy frowned.

"Well, wait till Tails hears this!" Said Nicole as she sat down. "We sold out of ALL the stands. We made about four thousand dollars today girls! Good job!"

"Awesome! Blaze, would you and Silver mind taking this up to the main office? So we can both have witnesses there that the girls are not getting any of the donation money?"

"Whoa, wait!' Said Sticks, "You guys don't get to keep ANY of that money?"

"Of course not," said Amy as Tails walked in, "All the money we make goes directly to the cause. No side keeps any of the money. All we get in return is support from the head if we want to do anything special like go camping or something." Tails rubbed the back of his head and Cream nudged him from behind. She glared, "Tails. You owe everyone something." The fox sighed.

"Alright, Cream told me the truth... I'm super sorry for how I've acted. I messed up. I only hope everyone can forgive me."

"Of course!" Everyone said. "But what about Shadow?" asked Amy.

"He's outside in the garden." Tails said as he wrapped an arm around Cream. Cosmo and Zooey glared.

"I'll be back." Amy said. She glanced at the clock. It was almost ten. She could still make it if he was there and hadn't left yet.

 ***In the garden***

The black hedgehog laid on a bench right in the middle of the garden. He stared at the fountain lights. Garbage duty was terrible, but Tails changed his mind and made it a one night only thing. Thank goodness. He didn't think he could clean Scourge's room every night.

"Shadow?" asked a tiny voice. He recognized that sweet sound and sat up immediately. Her beautiful green eyes looked right into his red ones. She leaned down and hugged him. "I didn't know... I had no idea... I don't know what to say." She muttered, "Just the fact that you did all that and even got in trouble with not only Tails, but my dad... for me... well, no one has done something like that for me before." She whispered. He held her close.

"I would do anything for you Amy. Except for that original plan. I didn't feel it would be right to hurt you like this. I want to protect you." He closed his eyes and pulled her in close. He let out a breath right by her ear, causing her to shiver in his arms. Her scent was in his head.

"God, Rose, I don't know why I'm so addicted to you." He whispered huskily. She blushed and pulled away slightly. "maybe it's because i'm just an average girl..."

"No Rose... You're way more than just any average female to me." He whispered. He put their foreheads together. "I will gladly break as many rules and face your father as many times as possible to be with you..." His thumb traced her lips again, noticing the still light tints of pink icing. His eyes darkened.

"You didn't wash off this icing."

"N-No, I must have been so caught up I forgot to clean it off." She mumbled. He pulled her into his lap and closed the distance even more, "Allow me to clean it for you..."

During the night, in the middle of a yellow light garden, surrounded by red roses and the splashes of the fountain, he gave her her first deep kiss. Using his tongue, he licked her lips with his tongue. His hands grabbed at her fur, dress, quills, any and every part of her body. He sucked on her bottom lip and she tilted her head back and moaned, throwing her hands at the white tuff of hair on his chest. He shoved his tongue past her lips and allowed it to explore her sweet mouth.

 _I can't get enough of you Rose, you're really driving me insane._


	9. Halloween Party

Rouge looked at her phone. They had been here for thirty minutes already and everyone had their costume picked out except for Amy. The bat knocked on the changing room door, "Amy, just pick one already!" She could hear Amy scurrying on the other side.

"But Rouge, I've never worn something so... so... uh..."

"Exotic?"

"Uh, yeah." Amy opened the door a bit, "They're all like that. What if my dad shows up? I mean, the party is going to be at Shadow's house."

"Shadow assured everyone his parents would be out of town for the weekend with your parents. So what are you REALLY worried about?" asked Rouge with a smirk. "That maybe Shadow would not be able to take his eyes off you?"

"I mean, what if i'm just not body perfect for any of these and he thinks I'm trashy looking or disgusting?" asked Amy with worried eyes.

"Shadow would never think something like that of you. Now hurry and go grab an outfit so we can get our makeup ready." She pushed the pink hedgehog into the room, sealing her fate for the evening.

 ***Back at the sorority***

Cream put the finishing curls on the ends of her Marilyn Monroe wig. She hurried along and finished her makeup and threw on her Marilyn Monroe dress. As she stepped out into the kitchen she heard Cosmo and Zooey screaming at each other.

"Tails will love me more!" Shouted Cosmo. She was going as a venus fly trap. She had long stems with thorns wrapped around her body. Zooey scoffed and laughed in the plants face, "YOU? Please, Tail's isn't into you plant girl. He's into other foxes like me!" She was going as Maid Marian. She wore a purple dress with pink puffy sleeves and a pink head cloak to go over her ears.

"Um, girls, you really shouldn't be fighting." Said Cream. Both turned their glares over at the little rabbit, "Be quiet!"

"We know you want him as much as we do!" Shouted Zooey.

"Yeah, you were all over him after the bake sale." Said Cosmo. Cream's face paled and she slid down the wall. "Well, um, that would be because we're uh... dating."

The two exploded, and suddenly were in the rabbits face. "YOU'RE WHAT?" asked Cosmo. "AGAIN?" Asked Zooey.

"Um, I gotta go." Said Cream quietly. She quickly left.

"Well this is JUST GREAT!" Zooey said as she crossed her arms. "What are we gonna do now?"

Cosmo grinned evilly. "Sabotage."

 ***The guys are getting ready at Shadow's house***

Soar was dressed as Captain America and was sitting down playing cards with Espio. Espio didn't dress up because he was just going to camouflage in with everything around him. Charmy dressed up as Pikachu and was playing with them as well. Jet stood over by the stereo talking to Silver. Silver went as Jack Frost and Jet went with the exact opposite of himself, an eagle. Although, Soar didn't like the idea.

"I still think that you're just trying to say we eagles are demons from below the earth. I don't find it very nice at all." Said Soar. "We are majestic and beautiful unlike you HAWKS."

Jet simply ignored him, knowing very well where this would lead if he tried to say anything.

Vector disguised himself as a snake and slept under the coffee table. He had done too much studying for his last test and was pooped but Tails said if he didn't come he would have trash duty all week. Ray was dressed up as a bat and sat next to Cole who dressed up as a tiger. "So, that Christina chick seems like one cool cat." said Ray.

"Um, I guess?" Cole said shrugging.

"Don't you want to get with her?" The squirrel asked. Cole shook his head, "Nah man, I mean, she's kind of weird. I mean yeah she's hot and super sweet but she's kind of an air head."

"Dudeeee..." the squirrel said with wide eyes. Someone had poked the cat on the shoulder. He turned around to see Christina. She wore tight tiger leggings with a tiger striped halter top. She had dyed her tail and ears orange and painted her face. She glared at Cole hard.

"You're a jerk." She spun on her heels and walked off, leaving the two of them with their jaws dropping. All the other girls piled in behind her.

"Oh wow, Shadows place is even bigger than I thought it would be." Nicole muttered. Sonic dashed downstairs in his Kid Flash outfit and leaned onto the door frame next to Sally. "Well, hello there ma'am." Sally, who dressed as Princess Leah from Starwars, blushed. "Hello good sir. How are you?"

"I'm good. Where's Ames? Shadows been a real drag since the day began." Sally shrugged. "I think she and Rouge are gonna be a little late..."

"WOOHOO WHERES THE PARTY AT!" A tall Knuckles walked in with his body dyed the same blue color as Sonic's fur.

"Um, exactly who are you supposed to be?" asked Tikal sweetly as she snuggled closer to him.

"Um, he is obviously Captain Soar's number one fan!" Soar shouted as he stood up and made his way over to the echidna. "Listen," he whispered, "I know you're gonna say something else but it's probably something stupid so let's just go with my number one fan thing."

""Oh okay," said Knuckles dumbly, "I was going to tell everyone that I was the fastest Hedgehog on the planet! SONIC! But uh, your number one fan sounds a lot better."

Soar face palmed and Sonic growled. "I'm not sure how I feel about this."

Tikal walked up to him, "I think it was a brilliant idea Knuckles."

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course! I mean, it's custom on halloween to dress up as someone you admire, so I-"

"WAIT. Hold up." He glared at Tikal. "I do not admire Sonic. Oh no, I am far better than SONIC is."

"Oh, I didn't mean to-" Tikal's voice started to lower. Rouge walked in and saw him, "OH KNUXXY! BLUE IS SO YOUR COLOR!" The bat ran and hugged Knuckles tightly, careful not to let any of the dye get on her costume.

"Oh, um, hey Rouge, what uh brings you here?" The echidna asked, obviously still not over having to dance with her so intimately at the bake sale. She smiled sweetly, "Oh Knuckles, I'm in the sorority, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorority. Gotcha." He turned red. "Um, want something to drink?"

"I would LOVE to have something to drink, Knuckles." Rouge accepted and the red (or blue) echidna ran off to get them drinks. Rouge sighed at Tikal, 'Isn't he so sweet?"

Tikal growled at her, "Yeah, he's just peachy."

Tails walked in dressed as the guy from monopoly. He had Cream on his arms and escorted her in. Everyone awed at the cute couple. Zooey and Cosmo walked in behind and growled. But then they snickered to each other. "Okay, Cosmo," Zooey whispered, "When Tails drinks this, he'll forget everything about Cream." She pulled out a soda and poured some strange pink potion in it. While the two girls laughed to each other a pair of gold eyes watched them from above.

Shadow calmly walked down the stairs. He wore a helmet over his face and carried a big sword on his back. He was covered in metal armor and wore knee high metal boots. Everyone gawked at him. Shadow was Lancelot.

"Where is my Princess?" he asked calmly. Everyone was in shock at the tone the hedgehog had. He lifted his helmet up and let his red eyes gaze the room. He eyed the door and saw her walk in. Everyone turned. Amy has tight fitting black leather pants on with a short leather black halter top. She wore black gladiator boots and carried a whip around. They covered her hedgehog tail with a cat one and gave her cat ears and a cat mask. Even from across the room, said Cat Woman could see Shadows eyes darken. She even heard the growl in his throat that he had tried to suppress.

"DANG AMY!" Everyone was on her in one second, asking where she got her outfit and if she thought Shadow was going to be batman, etc. She blushed and pushed her way through the crowd and snuck off into the kitchen. Shadow watched her go with sad eyes. He couldn't do this. He couldn't approach her. Not when she looked like that. How was he going to control himself? Maybe if he wore his helmet over his eyes? Still, everyone heard him growl when she walked in earlier.

A little push had him falling down the stairs. Everyone stared at him as he got up and rubbed the back of his head, "Ow..." He shot a glare at Sonic he gave him a thumbs up. Shadow rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. Green eyes met red and she smiled at him, "Hey, Shadow, what's up?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. She gave a nervous smile, "Uh, Shadow?"

"You, and, um, outfit, nice, pretty, uh, you could, um, upstairs, at eleven?" he sputtered out. She blushed.

"Thank you. And sure, i'll meet you in your room at eleven." She said with a wink.

Christina was talking to Nicole and Perci when they raised their eyesbrows at Cole who was behind her. Christina turned to face the other tiger who nervously glanced around and sighed, "Hey, can we talk outside for a second?"

Christina turned her back to him to keep talking but Nicole and Perci giggled, "We'll leave you two alone." Christina felt betrayed as she watched the two leave. She whipped around and glared hard at Cole. "What?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry. Can we go outside?" He asked quietly.

"Um, no, if you have something to say you can say it to me right here." She stomped her foot, crossed her arms, and sent him another glare.

"Okay, um, look, i'm sorry I said that stuff about you. I really am." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, and to think I liked you." His ears twitched a bit.

"You... liked me?"

"Oh, SURE. I put on the clutzy weird dumbo act. But I only did that so no one would make fun of me for the real me." Her eyes softened. "I did all this to get close to you... And the only thing that you hate about me is my weirdness. All those other things you said were just based off looks. I have a personality too..." She grabbed her drink and walked off, leaving him alone.

"Tails!" Cream and Tails looked at Cosmo and Zooey, who had walked up to the two. "We wanted to grab you a drink." Said Zooey.

"Please accept this on our behalf." Cosmo said. Tails looked down at Cream with a suspicious look. She shrugged her shoulders, "It's just a drink right?"

The two grinned and Tails reached out for the cup. Right before he drank it, Soar walked in, "Oh wow, where can I get that?" He snatched the cup from Tails, "I can't find one alcoholic drink in this place." He gulped the drink down. Zooey paled and immediately ran for the door. Cosmo shrugged, figuring it wouldn't harm anyone. Soar stopped and quicker than Sonic dashed and grabbed Zooey by the hand. "OH FAIR MAIDEN! HOW HAS IT BEEN THAT YOU HAVE SOMEHOW ESCAPED ME ALL THIS TIME?" Zooey nervously looked around. Cosmo growled, "Zooey, what was in that drink?"

"I'll tell you." Blaze emerged from the shadows in a secret agent uniform. "Yes, I know ALL the juicy details."

"Blaze, what are you talking about?" asked Cream. Blaze purred and made her way over to hug the female fox. "Well, Zooey here just LUVSSS Tails so much, that she lied to Cosmo about the potion she mixed in with his drrrink."

Tails glared at the two, "You were going to poison me?"

"Oh but heres the best purrrrrt." She quickly went to Cosmo. "Little venus fly trap here was fooled into thinking the potion would make Tails forget all about Cream here. But what she didn't know was," Back to Zooey, "Our little master mind actually had mixed up a love potion that would make Tails fall head over heels for her." Creams faced scrunched up in anger, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"That's messed up." muttered Tails. "So, when Tails was about to take a sip of the drink, Soar came in and took it instead, therefore making HIM fall for Zooey, and not Tails."

"Eh, but, I WANT IN BREED BABIES NOT HALF FOX AND HALF EAGLE!" Zooey shouted. Soar hugged her even tighter, "Oh Zooey, I know we have differences but I'm willing to push them aside to start a family with you!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

 ***Later on***

Shadow looked at his watch, quickly realizing it was almost eleven. He made his way up the stairs when he heard something. He groaned. He threw open the door to the guest bedroom to reveal a half naked Sonic and fully naked Sally who both jumped at the sight of him. "That's disgusting! Go do that at your own home!" The two pull on their clothes and hopped out. Sonic stopped at the door and gave him a smirk.

"So... if you only want people to do it at their own homes then is there a reason why you volunteered to have the party here at yours?" Shadow growled and pushed him back down the stairs, "Go back down."

"I'll send her up for you if you want." Sally said smirking. "DONT BOTHER!" He shouted. He went to his room and closed his door. It was ten fifty-seven. Was she almost on her way? Maybe this was a bad idea. He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself around her.

"shadow?" He turned as she closed the door shut behind her. His eyes wouldn't look away from her body. Everything looked so skin tight he thought maybe he would experiment, see if he could feel everything without actually touching her. She blushed and turned away when she realized he had given her no response and instead kept staring at her. She sat down on his bed and undid her clip, letting her long pink quills fall down to her back. The smell of her perfume mixed with her hairspray drove him closer to her. His red eyes burned into hers.

"Why couldn't you wear something less revealing." It didn't sound like a question. She shrugged, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would bother you that much..."

"And why not?" he asked. "You ARE my girlfriend yes?"

"Yes..." she whispered.

"And you do know what that means?" He tilted her head up to look at him, his eyes turning dark red.

"It means you can only dress like that in front of me." Amy blushed. "B-But... I have to go back down in order to leave."

"No, you can stay here tonight and not go back down."

"But i'll miss the rest of the party... I don't want you going back down without me."

His smirk got even bigger if possible. "Who said I was going back downstairs?" In one quick motion he had her pinned to the bed. His hands were slipping around her body and squeezed the tight leather in places she didn't know existed. She let out a quiet moan. He pulled off her boots and kissed her hard, drowning himself in her sweet scent and her taste. She tried to keep up but she was new to the whole thing. He cupped her cheek and dove his tongue in her mouth again. It had been weeks since he had kissed her like this. She pulled away to breathe, "Shadow, you need to control yourself."

"I've been controlling myself all night. I've been a good boy." He trailed his teeth down her neck to her collar bone. "I figure I deserve some kisses as a reward."

The rest of that night she allowed him to devour her.


	10. Thanksgiving dinner

Shadow laid in his bed sleeping soundly. Until there was much knocking on his front door. He groaned and sat up. He pulled himself from his bed and went downstairs to see who it was. Silver followed him down the steps and yawned, "Who's here at this hour? It's like eight o clock." They opened it and found the blue blur standing there with a smile.

"Good morning you guys! I thought I would come over and help Shaddie here get ready for the thanksgiving dinner with Amy and her folks tonight!"

"Sonic, it's too early for this-" started Silver but Shadow's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, I completely forgot. I didn't even mention it to my parents."

"Dont worry buddy," Sonic walked in and put his arm around the hedgehog, "Amy called and made sure they were okay with it so they already know."

"Oh, that's a relief." Shadow said. Silver smiled, "Hey, does this mean I get to go to Amy's too?"

"Why aren't you going with Blaze?" Asked Shadow. "Oh, um, well... that's a good point."

"She didn't invite you did she?" asked Sonic. "I'm sure she just forgot!" Exclaimed Silver. He pulled out his phone. "I'll text her right now!"

"So, why exactly are you here, faker?" asked Shadow. "Well, FAKER, I just wanted to make sure you had a decent outfit for tonights dinner considering all you wear are athletic clothes." Shadows eyes widened again, "You're right. I don't have anything nice to wear."

"And you WANT to make a good impression on her father who is one of the sole reasons you have an athletic career at school right?" asked Sonic.

"You're right. Sonic, what am I gonna do?" Silver jumped up happily, "FINALLY I CAN BE OF USE!" He grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them to his room. "Since i'm in the sorority I have to wear tuxs and flannels and nice clothes all the time. You can borrow some of my clothes!"

"Awesome, Shadow, go wait in your room while Silver and I debate on what would look better on you."

"But, wouldn't I KNOW what would look better on me?"

"Have you seen what you wear?" they both asked at the same time. Shadow nodded, "Hint taken. I'll be in my room."

 ***hours later***

They had tried on so many outfits and finally came down to a red plaid flannel with some nice dark jeans. Shadow looked at Silver, "So, did Blaze text you back yet?"

"No not yet..." Silver frowned. "Maybe she didn't really tell her parents about me after all." A beep came from his phone and he quickly looked at it. "Hey, Blaze said I can go! I need to get ready!" The silver hedgehog left the room abruptly. Sonic stared at something in the corner. Something small and black.

"Is that... what I think it is?" he asked with a smirk. Shadow quickly picked up the item and threw it in the closet, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's Amy's mask from the halloween party. What is it still doing here?" he asked getting closer. Shadow swallowed, "She just got hot and threw it off cause it was bothering her."

"Oh? Threw it off?" his smirk was bigger, "In your room? Was it because YOU were making her hot? Oh, Shadow, doing the dirty with Amy. Better not let her parents find out about this."

"W-We didn't do anything!" He shouted, "I did lose a bit of control, BUT I never um... how do the humans say it?"

"Pop her cherry? Take her v-card? Deflower the princess?"

"YES. All that stuff, we never did any of it."

"MMKAY!" Sonic went to the door, "With that, I'll take my leave. Have a good night!" Shadow sighed and went to his laptop. He had a notification on his Facebook (which I do not own).

 **Amy Rose tagged you in a post**

 **Amy Rose** I can't wait for Thanksgiving dinner with my lovely family and boyfriend and his family tonight! **\- With Rosalita Rose, Shawn Rose, and Shadow Hedgehog.**

 **Like Comment Share**

 **Shadow Hedgehog** I can't wait either babe ***heart emoji***

 **Shawn Rose**... Yay.

 **Rosalita Rose** Be nice to Shadow. We can't wait to see you tonight! We haven't seen your parents since you set up that trip for us!

 **Amy Rose** Uh, dad, why am I even friends with you on facebook. Thanks mom. and I love you babe. ***heart face emoji***

Shadow got off his laptop and went downstairs to find his parents in the living room. His mother, Sabrina the hedgehog, was tall and beautiful with black fur and red quills. She also had golden eyes. His father, Grey the hedgehog, was tall and was solid black fur with red eyes. He smiled at his son, "I see you and Amy are getting along just fine."

"Yes, haha. I love it. I've missed her so much." Shadow let out his happy side for once, but his mother put an abrupt stop to that.

"This is not the time. My investigators told me that what happened to Amy was no accident. Someone was out to hurt her to get to her family." His mother stood up. "The person has not been caught. And I am afraid that even though it has been years, this same person will strike again."

"If anyone wants to hurt Amy they'll have to deal with me." Shadow claimed. "I am not about to lose her again..." Shadow mumbled. "After her, it was Maria. My first human friend was taken from me because I was too dangerous. Because I'm a mobian." He clenched his fists, "But now that I have Amy back, I will not back down." His parents looked at each other and nodded.

"Shadow, you've grown up so much. We want to give you something." They walked to their son and pulled out something. His eyes widened. "Is this...?"

"Yes, use it well, use it wisely." Shadow took the item and nodded. "I'll protect her at all costs."

 ***At Amy's House***

"OH GREY AND SABRINA!" Rosalita ran out and hugged her dear old friends. "It's been so long since we've been together." Sabrina smiled.

"Yes, it has been hasn't it." She said as she walked in. "Shawn, nice to see you." Said hedgehog sat in his recliner reading the newspaper and pulled it down to grumble a bit.

"You'll have to excuse him. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that Amy is uh..." She looked at her husband who in return sneered at her. She whispered to the two friends, "...dating."

The newspaper flew across the room hitting Shadow in the face. "THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS IS! NO NO NO! MY BABY IS NOT..." he shivered, "...dating."

"Oh Shawn," Grey laughed and hugged his friends, "Some people never change. You're still as funny as you ever were."

"Funny? I wasn't being funny..." Shawn said pouting. "I just want to know what SHADOWS intentions are with my daughter!"

The two parents gave each other a worried look. They gave Rosalita a look a few seconds after. Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Um, Shadow, would you mind going upstairs to wake up Amy? She's been cramming for finals all weekend and so she spent the whole day sleeping."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he headed upstairs. Shawn's jaw dropped, "You're just going to LET HIM go into our daughters ROOM?" As soon as Shadow was out of sight he jumped up and became serious, "Okay, what's going on?"

"We fear the person who set your old house on fire is still at large and has just been hiding in secret up until now." Grey said.

"Yes, my investigator told me that they never captured the one who was behind the fire. But yesterday, when I went into work, there was a letter on my desk. They're back, and they want... you know..."

"The emeralds." Shawn whispered.

"Exactly." Sabrina said. "We have given our Chaos Emerald to Shadow already."

"Are you sure he's ready?" Rosalita asked. The friends nodded.

"Earlier, Shadow spoke of how much he wanted to protect Amy, and about how much he would go through to save her if need be. At that moment, the chaos emerald in my pocket began shaking and glowing. And we all know what that means." Rosalita said. "It means it is time for the descendant to take it."

"Our pink one hasn't done that yet..." Rosalita said. "I don't know when the time will come for us to give it to her."

"I have spoken to the other members." Said Grey, "Sonic has his blue one. And so does Cream with her silver one. Rouge has her blue one, so the only ones without theirs are Amy, Tails, and Knuckles."

"We need to tell them all the truth soon." Shawn said.

* * *

 _"Amy... Amy!"_

 _Amy stood and watched as Shadow pulled the little version of her over his back and out of danger. She saw him crying. 'I've never seen Shadow the hedgehog cry before.' She thought._

 _She saw him glance over at his parents. She ran towards Grey, "Mr. Hedgehog what's going on?" But he ignored her and kept walking as if she didn't exist._

 _"Shadow, what you did was a good thing. You saved Amy." He was trying to help Shadow. But Amy didn't understand. What happened here?_

 _Sabrina walked over to her young son, "Thank goodness, only minor injuries."_

 _Amy stared at her little lifeless body. She had no idea it was this bad._

 _"Amy... is she going to be okay?" little Shadow asked._

 _"Shadow, don't worry, i'm sure she'll be fine. The ambulance are going to be here any minute." Amy watched as Grey and Sabrina held him close, as her parents did to little Amy._

 _But Amy noticed something in the far off distance. A figure. He looked really young and like a human. She squinted hard, but it was difficult for her to see him through the smoke and flame._

 _"Sonic, what are you doing out this late? And where are your parents?" Amys' attention went back to her family. A little blue hedgehog stood there with tears in his eyes and fists clench._

 _"Sonic?" Amy said aloud, but the little blue blur sped right past her._

 _"How could you let her get hurt! This is all your fault! I will never forgive you for this!"_

 _Amy watched as everything around her dissappeared. All that remained was Amy and the younger versions of Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was still on the ground crying, "But, I didn't do it..."_

 _All of a sudden Sonic lit up. She saw something blue glow in his pocket. Her eyes widened, "No way... is that...?"_

 _"I hope Amy NEVER talks to you again!" All of a sudden the blue light around Sonic exploded, illuminating the darkness around us in light. Amy saw Shadow getting farther away. She ran towards him, "No, Shadow, don't go! Shadow! SHADOW!_

"SHADOW!" I sat up sweating. I felt strong arms around me.

"Shh, its okay Rose, it's okay." I looked up to see red eyes looking down at me. "Shadow... I had... a nightmare." I sat up, "It least, I think it was a nightmare."

"Well, we're all just downstairs visiting. If you want, you can tell me about your nightmare right now."

The pink hedgehog shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'll tell you after dinner. Right now I need a shower and to get ready." I hopped up and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing my clothes and into the hallway. I saw him open his mouth to say something but I cut him off quick.

"No, you may not come in with me." I said. I saw him pout and walk down the stairs. I really hope that I'll have more dreams. I want to remember you Shadow.

* * *

When Amy descended downstairs she wore a red plaid dress. It was sleeveless and went to her mid thigh. Along with it she wore a pair of matching boots. She sat down next to Shadow at the table. "I'm sorry I slept in... I had a bad dream." She said with a smile.

"Bad dream?" Sabrina asked. She sent a glance at the other adults. "Um, what about?"

"It can wait. Let's eat first." Amy said with a smile. "I'm hungry and i'm sure you and mom cooked up a bunch of stuff for tonight."

Everyone nodded and held hands. "Thanksgiving between two hedgehog families. I'm sure we'll have more to come in the future." Rosalita winked at the young couple. "Along with hedgehog babies as well?"

"Mom!" Amy hissed, "Not on thanksgiving!"

"My bad. Anyway, I would like to start by going around saying what we are thankful for." Rosalita said, "Does anyone want to start?"

"I will." Said Shawn as he cleared his throat. "I want to let everyone know how thankful I am that God had given my little Amy the second chance to live. And that he has also given Shadow a second chance of having her friendship. I also am thankful for my friends and my beautiful wife. Amen."

He squeezed Rosalita's hand.

"I am super thankful for the friendship between these two families. It all started in high school, and then us going to Mobian University ourselves, and then having these two ADORABLE hedgehogs known as Shadow and Amy. I'm so thankful for my husband. He puts up with me in more ways than one. Amen to the future hedgehog babies to come." She toasted to the air and then nodded at Grey.

"I too, am thankful that you and Shawn were okay, and that Amy is on the verge of retrieving her memories of our son. And that Shadow here has grown before me and Sabrina faster than we expected. He's turned into such a gentleman and I can't wait to see what the future holds for you two."

"I'm thankful for this year. This year has been truly special to not just me, but all of us." Sabrina took a deep breath. "...I too am also looking forward to babies."

"MOM." Shadow growled.

"So much for Shadow growing." Amy said giggling.

"You're turn Amy." Rosalita said.

"I'm thankful for my friends, and family, and my boyfriend. I'm thankful for the past, and the present, and for whatever the future holds. I don't care what happens, as long as I have Shadow, there is no reason for me to hide. He huffed, "Fine..." He cleared his throat. "This year changed me. A lot."

"At first, I watched over Amy from afar. In high school that's how it always ways. I just ignored her, but I still protected her." A look of sadness crossed his face. "I didn't feel like I deserved her friendship after what happened as kids. But this year, just last month, I was able to have the opportunity to be friends with her again." He glanced at the pink hedgehog who blushed and looked at her lap. "And more... I guess I owe it all to Professor Eggman."

All the adults spit out whatever was in their mouth. Amy and Shadow gave them weird looks.

"Did you say, EGGMAN?" his father asked. He turned to Shawn, "You let him work at the school?"

"What? I had no IDEA Eggman was working for the University! I made it clear to never let him into our education system!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked, "What's this about?"

"Eggman has always been jealous that mobians were the ones to..." Rosalita started but stopped. She sighed. "Hold and posses the chaos emeralds."

"A chaos emerald? What's that?" The pink hedgehog was at a loss for words. Shadow pulled out his, "It's this."

"Hey, I saw one of those in my nightmare..." Amy said. Her parents had a worried look, "You what?"

"I had a nightmare. Actually, a memory, but it was still a nightmare. In it, I saw a figure running in the distance, away from what was going on. I couldn't make out who it was. But it was a tall human. Then Sonic appeared. He had a blue chaos emerald in his pocket when he wished for me to never remember Shadow."

"Yes, they do have that sort of power. But why did Sonic have it? We weren't supposed to tell you about the gem at such young ages." Sabrina said. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick memo to call the blue hedgehogs parents later.

"Anyway, Eggman was always trying to take the emeralds from us when we were younger. Saying that human animals have "no right" to bear them and that he should be the one in control of them all." Grey said.

"He managed to take one of the emeralds by attacking Creams mother..." Shawn said. "He has no use for them for any sort of good. He almost destroyed the whole town. Monday, I will personally see to it that Eggman is not a teacher at the university."

"Maybe, that's who was in my dream..." Amy said. Her mother looked at her, "Amy, if you can regain your memories, we will be able to know if Eggman is once again plotting to use the emeralds for destruction."

"Wait, do I have an emerald?" Amy was asking too many questions and Shadow was just way too confused to comprehend what was going on.

"Yes, once the emerald glows, then that means it has chosen you as its next owner." They pulled out their pink emerald and Amy gawked at it. It was so beautiful. She reached out to touch it, "It ... it's pink."

"For a rose." Her mother laughed. The emerald began to glow and Amy felt herself drawn to it more and more. Shadow and his parents watched with wide eyes. Not only was the emerald glowing, but shaking also. Amy touched it and her eyes began to go white and then illuminate with pink.

 _I watched as a young looking Eggman laid on the gravel bruised and beaten. I recognized my parents, along with Shadows, Tails, Sonics, Creams, Knuckles, and Rouges. They all helped up Creams mom, who reached out her hand and summoned her crystal back to her. I saw many humans and mobians around, standing on the side of all our parents. Mr. Grey walked up to the almost lifeless man and healed him with his crystal. Eggman growled, "Stupid mobian! You should just leave me here to die! What's wrong with you! You're too soft. I could have killed you and that rabbit and all the rest of them."_

 _"But you didn't. Simply taking one of our emeralds isn't going to make you strong enough. So we're going to do the simple thing and erase your memory."_

 _Sonics father held up the emerald._

 _"Fools, you think you can just erase my memories?" He laughed, "I will be back one day, whether you expect me to or not."_

 _Sonics father closed his eyes and focused the blue emeralds power towards Eggman, retrieving any thought of the emeralds away from him. Eggmans eyes went white and he fell against the gravel once more._

Amy's eyes went back to their normal green. "Whoa..." She grasped onto her boyfriends arm and stumbled. "What... you erased his memories? Just like Sonic did to me?"

"It was the only choice. But I fear that maybe he has somehow gained them back. How, I have no idea. But if the one behind the threatening letters to Sabrina is Eggman, then perhaps it is him exacting his revenge."

"So, he put me and Amy in a group together on purpose." Shadow growled, "That low life."

"Indeed. It seems that the thing we are thankful for the most..." Shawn said, "Is also going to be the same thing that could tear us apart."


	11. Cards Against Humanity

_'How did I get myself dragged into this mess?'_ Shadow thought.

It was the day after Thanksgiving. Amy and the girls needed some help with their shopping, so of course they asked their boyfriends to come along. Shadow carried a handful of bags and glanced over at his blue counter part who was doing the same with Sally's bags. Tails had invented some kind of device that would carry the bags for him. Rouge was laughing and turned to give Knuckles a sharp glare.

"Knuxie, if you drop those new five inch purple stilletos and get any kind of marks on them there WILL be hell to pay." The red echidna slowly followed behind carrying thousands of Rouges shopping bags and shoe boxes.

"Got...ittt!"

Christina was free that weekend and walked with them. Cole slowly walked behind her, carrying all her bags of souvenir foods. He felt like he would tag along because he felt like he owed her. Everyone looked inside all the store windows. Their Christmas party was coming up and this time it would be held at Amy's house. Amy and the girls quickly glanced inside a jewelry store. "Oh wow, look at that one!" Said Tails. But Rouge had her sights set on a diamond necklace and earring set. Amy stared straight at a pair that was similar, but instead of diamond they were just silver heart shaped ear rings with a ring to match. She stared at it dreamily, "It's so cute." Shadow glanced at it and looked away fast.

The gang ended up splitting up and going their own seperate ways as couples. Amy and Shadow walked into a clothing boutique and looked around. Amy looked at all of the great new shoes for men on sale and saw a pair that she thought would fit nicely on her boyfriend. Perhpas she would get them for him as a Christmas present.

Amy went into the changing room to try on this new dress the store had. It was a short black dress that went to her mid thigh. It was sleeveless and had glitter, sparkles, and sequins of all kinds designed onto it. She really loved it. It fit on her perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "Shadow is going to love seeing me in this." She reached behind her to take it off but she couldn't. She pulled a little harder and the zipper got stuck.

 _"Really? Why now of all times?"_ She thought.

She opened her changing room door a little bit and looked around. She couldn't see anyone who worked there around. She spotted Shadow across the room waiting for her. "Psst!" He perked his ears and looked at her. He raised his eyebrow. He looked around him before cautiously making his way over.

"Amy, what do you ne-whoa!"

She quickly pulled him inside. "Shadow, i'm stuck!" She turned her back to him. "I need help getting it off."

He rolled his eyes, then placed his hands on the back of the dress and onto the zipper. "We could have avoided all this mess if you would have not gone shopping today." He pulled the zipper down with ease, then smirked. "I suppose you'll reward me for helping you?" His hands trailed down her waist and brushed against her fur. She blushed, "Ah, Shadow, I don't think were supposed to do that in here."

He dug his nose into her neck and took in her scent, "MMM, but why not?"

"B-Because! We're in a public place and we could get in loads of trouble and I do not wanna get kicked out of the mall!" She squeaked when she felt his tongue on her neck. He turned her around and pinned her to the wall and dove in for a kiss. By the time she had reacted he was done and left, closing the door behind him. she blushed.

 _"Excuse me sir, why were you in the womans changing room?"_

 _"Relax, my girlfriends dress got stuck so I went in to help her cause there wasn't anyone here."_

 _"Oh, I see..."_

Amy stepped out and smiled at the employee. "This dress works great. I'll definitely buy it."

* * *

 ***A few weeks later***

Amy had just gotten done with all her finals and was at home with her boyfriend and Sally and Sonic making cookies for the Christmas party later that day. Amy sweat dropped inside. Except, with the boys, it had turned into a battle. Sonic and Shadow were chunking pieces of dough and sprinkles and marshmallows at each other. Sally sighed, "Childrens, we don't have all day. Stop acting like that." Sally grabbed the two by the collar and separated them. They glared at each other.

"Just wait you blue skinned faker. I'll get you."

"Ooh, don't let your girlfriend hear you. She might... get the wrong idea." Sonic said with a playful smirk. Amy huffed and Shadow looked at her with worried eyes, "A-Amy, no, that's not what I meant!"

The group laughed until there was a knock at the door. Amy opened it to see Rouge and Knuckles. They smirked, "Hey, we brought cupcakes. And Rouge here brought a card game."

Rouge smiled, "Oh, indeed. We're going to have so much fun tonight."

Shawn the hedgehog quickly turned the corner, "You didn't bring alcohol did you?"

"Hm? Us? No, but I would call Blaze and make sure her boyfriend isn't trying to sneak any." Knuckles said, "He's tried to at every party." They set their presents down at the tree. Shawn took a glimpse at Shadow caressing his daughters hand and his eyes brightened, "Shadow the hedgehog..."

Amy was giggling and Shadow smirked at her but stopped when he felt a weird aura. "Did you hear something?"

"Hm, no?" was Amy's reply. Her father peeked around the corner at them, "Shadowwwwwww."

"Um, Mr. Hedgehog sir, what are you doing?" asked Sonic. "SHH!" Shawn grabbed the blue hedgehog and fleed the scene just as his daughter and her boyfriend looked at the spot where he previously was.

Amy and Sally had just finished making the cookies when Cream came through with their Christmas dinner. She had set the two turkeys, rolls, mashed potatos, and everything else on the table. Amy and Rouge stared with mouths watering, "It looks so good."

"Thanks, I helped make it." Said Vanilla as she walked through. Her mother came through as well and smiled at Amy and went to the adult room to talk to Shawn, Rosalita, Sabrina, and Grey.

"Who all did you invite Amy?" asked Shadow. "Oh, well, everyone." Amy replied. "Mom and dad also wanted to bring their old friends since their everyone elses parents."

"Ah, I see." He muttered. She looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just was hoping to spend some alone time with you." He said. Rosalitas ears twitched from the other room. She smirked, "Alone time eh?"

"What was that honey?"asked Shawn.

"Oh nothing sweety pie." She said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

As everyone else showed up, the more food was brought. Amy and Sally sat on the couch. Their stomachs growling. The food smelt so good it was making them hungry. Rouge sat down, "Well, while were waiting. Lets play my card game." She said with an evil smirk. Tails sat close next to Cream. The little Rabbit shivered. "W-what kind of card game."

Rouge smirked and placed a big black box in the middle of the floor. Some of the friends were overjoyed, and some were not.

"Cards against humanity."

* * *

Sonic had volunteered to go first. He placed his hand on the deck, "This is my favorite game. It's so much fun." He pulled the top black card.

 **"** _ **Thats how I want to die."** People quickly picked out their cards. Cream sweat dropped. "Uh-oh, Mr. Sonic. None of my answers are appropriate."

Everyone laughed when they heard this. "That's the point. They're not supposed to be!" Rouge threw the box at her. "Here, read what the front says."

Cream lets her eyes wander over the box, "Cards Against Humanity. A card game for ... Horrible People?" She panicked, "BUT IM NOT HORRIBLE!"

"It's just a game Cream. It's fine." Tails said with a smile. Cream nodded, "Well, okay."

Sonic took the card she had placed faced down and shuffled it in with the ones he had. "Okay."

 **"An icepick lobotomy. That's how I want to die."** Sonic looked up, "Seriously? No way. That sounds boring." Silver frowned. " **Being rich. That's how I want to die."** "Well, I do like money, so I'll save that one for later." **"Friends with benefits. That's how I want to die."** Sally sent him a quick glare. "Oh, right, haha, how ridiculous, I would never choose that card." Knuckles crossed his arms. **"Teaching a robot to love. Thats how I want to die."** He stared at it for a while.

"PFFT! TAILS IS THIS YOUR CARD!" The Fox blushed. "Well..."

"That is so you. Haha but no." Sonic discarded the white card. **"Womens suffrage. That's how I want to die."** He threw Blazes card to the side. **"Me time. Thats how I want to die."** He tossed aside Amys. **"The heart of a child."** He tossed aside Rouges. **"Small pox blankets. That's how I want to die."** Sally smiled proudly.

"Eh, being sick isn't really my thing." Sonic flicked it aside. Sally jaw dropped. Sonic stared at the last white card and set it down next to the Bring Rich card. He puffed out his cheeks.

 **"A Big Black Dick. That's how I want to die."** The group exploded in roars of laughter. People were holding their sides and trying to breathe. Sonic tossed aside the Being Rich card. "This one is the card! Who owns it?" Cream shyly put her hand up. "U-um it was me...-"

"Cream! You're awesome! That was the best card yet!" Said Amy. Everyone cheered her on while Shadow grumbled, "He'd rather be raped then have money... what goes on in his mind..."

* * *

After dinner, the groups exchanged presents. Weeks ago, everyone drew names for who they would have and Amy smiled. Fate would have it her way, for she had Shadow. After everyone else had exchanged their gifts, it was Amy's and Shadows turn. Knuckles whispered to Rouge, "What luck that they would get each other."

Rouge giggled to herself mischievously, "Oh, it may or may not have been rigged."

Shadow had given Amy the heart shaped ear rings and ring she had seen in the store and Amy got him the pair of tennis shoes she had seen. He smiled down at her, "I love them Amy." Rosalita stood on the second floor with a fishing pole, reeling down a piece of mistletoe in between the two. Rouge got her camera out and ready. Shawn realized what was going on and looked up at his wife and hissed. Grey and Sabrina smiled. Shadow and Amy looked at the holiday plant in between them and smiled at each other.

"But I love you more." Shadow whispered.

Amy blushed, "You're not really going to do this right here in front of everyone are you?" He smirked and in a second before her father had the chance to stop him, grabbed Amy by the waist and gave her a deep kiss under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Rose."

"Merry Christmas, Shadow."

* * *

Cream, Vanilla, and her mother were walking home together chatting about the party.

"I'm so glad you and Tails are together." Her mother said. "When he told me what those other awful sorority girls tried to do to win him over, I almost puked!"

Cream and Vanilla looked at each other. "Yeah."

"I'm so glad you girls aren't involved with the Greek life on campus. They're terrible people."

The two young rabbits only looked down this time, embarrassed of the fact that they were hiding such a secret from their own mother, "...Right." They both said.

Her mother stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Her eyes scanned a dark hooded figure coming towards them. Usually she would ignore it, but this person seemed familiar. Her two daughters kept walking in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw the person pull a baton out of their back pocket. "GIRLS WATCH OUT!"

Vanilla was down in one hit, Cream however was able to jump over the person when they attacked. He kept going and went straight for Ms. Rabbit. "Cream! Go! Run!" Cream turned around with tears in her eyes. The figure grabbed her mother and shook her, shouting at her.

"I will never hand over this chaos emerald to you! Never!" She pulled something out of her pocket and it blasted the person to the ground. She threw it at Cream, who caught it out of reflex, "GO! FIND AMY!" Cream didn't hesitate and nodded. She sprinted as fast as she could. Everytime she looked back the hooded figure was chasing after her. She kept running until she got to a stoplight. She panicked but saw Shadow in a car with his parents. She knocked on the windows fast, startling Mr. Grey.

"What in the world-" He rolled the window down. Shadow looked at the Rabbit, "Cream, whats-"

"HELP! MY MOM! VANILLA! ATTACKED! HOODED FIGURE!" She turned and pointed at the cloaked figure who in turn ran away. Mr. Grey narrowed his eyes, "Cream. Get in. Show us where you just came from. We need to get your mom to a hospital." The young rabbit crawled into the back with Shadow who comforted her. He sent a quick text to Amy.

 _"Creams mom and sister were just attacked. I saw the figure run away. Their shoes... It's the same ones Professor Eggman wear."_


	12. Zooeys Story

**This Chapter is going to explain Zooeys big brother love complex for Tails since some of the readers are confused! Enjoy! A special thanks to Megamario64 for giving me the inspiration for this chapter!**

* * *

 _A little female fox ran through the forest of her backyard laughing and giggling. Her blue eyes searched for anyone around her. She caught a glimpse of another fox and ran faster before she was tackled into a pile of leaves. She smiled and popped her head out of the piles of leaves. She looked up at the male fox and smiled. "You caught me Tails! Now it's my turn!" She began to chase after him as he ran when their ears twitched._

 _"Tails! Zooey! Come home! Dinner is ready!" Tails smiled at his little sister. He grabbed onto her hand, "Come on, lets go eat." Zooey blushed and nodded as her brother took her hand and dragged her towards the house. Zooey smiled to herself._

 _'I want to stay with my brother forever.'_

* * *

 _Zooey stood at the wall covering her eyes.  
_

 _"18...19...20. Ready or not, here I come."_

 _The little fox ran through her house searching for her older brother. She wanted to hurry up and find him so they could play house. She would be the wife, and he would be her husband. She searched every closet and looked under every bed. She checked every nook and cranny but still couldn't find him. She looked outside and inside, in the bathroom and attic and basement, and still couldn't find him. She felt very emotional at that moment and her big blue eyes were full of tears. She let out a really long cry that broke a glass vase on the counter. The 6 year old fox fell on the floor and burst into tears. Her brother was gone and she couldn't find him. What if he wasn't going to come back? What if he was lost?_

 _"Zooey, what's wrong?"_

 _Zooey looked up at her brother and cried and hugged him, "You big dummy! Where did you go? I thought you were gone and weren't going to come back!"_

 _"Silly girl. I fell asleep on the roof." He hugged her tight. "I'll never leave you, Zooey." She blushed, "Big stupid head..." she muttered._

* * *

 _Zooey held a thing of flowers and walked around in her white dress. Tails said they could play house today. She carried around a little plush fox. That was their "baby." Tails walked next to her in a nice black collared shirt. She did dishes, threw clothes in a basket and called that doing laundry, and gave him a cookie._

 _"This is your dinner." she said. She gave him the cookie._

 _"Wow, a wife who makes me sweets for dinner! That's the best!" he said. He flashed a smile at her._

 _"Tails..." Zooey got serious for a second and dropped their child and grabbed his hands. "One day, let's get married for real."_

 _"okay, fine with me!" He smiled and kissed her cheek and she smiled._

 _"But uh, Zooey. Next time don't throw our child on the ground."_

* * *

 _She couldn't feel or see anything. All she knew was her lungs were filling up with water, and fast. The ten year old fox tried to move but the rock that was stuck on her foot wouldn't budge. She cried out, despite the fact that she was using up the last of her oxygen._

 _'Someone. Anyone. Help me!' she thought. 'Where is my brother? Where is Tails?'_

 _A strong hand pulled her up and out of the water. She coughed and tried her best to breathe again. Her body was shaking and she couldn't see straight. She looked up at her eleven year old brother. "Tails... why didn't you come get me sooner?" Her body grew tired and her eyes fluttered closed. The last thing she could make out before she passed out was the figure of a rabbit._

* * *

 _Twelve year old Zooey the fox skipped home happily. Lately, her brother had been staying after school to help tutor some kids. So he came home late. She was really looking forward to seeing him. She opened the door to see her mother on the phone. She smiled at her and went upstairs to her room. She flopped down on her bed and opened her scrapbook of her and Tails. They had so many memories together. Good and bad ones. She held the book to her chest. Tails was hers and she was his. No one had come around that was better than her brother. And no one was better than her for Tails. There was a knock on her door._

 _"Hey, Zooey, do you want to help me make dinner? Your dad is getting off late and Tails is going to be too because he's tutoring."_

 _Zooey smiled, "Sure mom."_

 _Two hours later and they had gotten done cooking when her father had gotten home. Tails hasn't gotten there yet._

 _"Wow, honey, this is a lot of food." Her daddy kissed her mother on the cheek. "Why'd you make so much?"_

 _"Well, Tails is inviting a friend over for dinner so I thought I'd make a little more cause I don't know how much she eats."_

 _Zooey snapped her head around, "SHE?"_

 _Her parents sweat dropped. Both of them knew about their daughters big brother complex for Tails._

 _"Ugh, yes, her name is Cream. And she's a rabbit."_

 _Zooey cringed. Foxes were supposed to eat rabbits, not befriend them."Well, I cant WAIT to meet her."_

 _As soon as the words left her mouth, the door opened and there stood her brother holding hands and smiling and laughing with Cream. They looked happy to be with each other. This made Zooey mad._

 _Tails looked at his sister and smiled, "Zooey, this is Cream. Cream, Zooey."_

 _"Oh yeah." Zooey glared, "You must be one of the um bright people that my brother tutors."_

 _"Actually, I'm a tutor too." Cream said with a smile. "I help Tails if it gets too crowded. It's a pleasure to meet you." She grabbed the foxes hand and shook it. Zooey was not pleased and pulled back. "You too." She turned on her heel as Cream looked at her with a confused look._

 _"Sorry about my sister. She's a bit protective." Said Tails. He led her to the table. "Have a seat."_

 _Cream smiled at him and they talked about many school things while Zooey sat at the other end of the table and fumed._

* * *

 _The next day was a Saturday. Zooey woke up happy knowing she would have the whole day with Tails. She got dressed and brushed her teeth and hair and knocked on his door. When he didn't answer she opened it. He wasn't in his room. She looked around the house._ _She searched every closet and looked under every bed. She checked every nook and cranny but still couldn't find him. She looked outside and inside, in the bathroom and attic and basement, and still couldn't find him. That's when a thought hit her._

 _"I'll check the roof!" Zooey happily skipped outside. The sun was shining. So she knew it was going to be a good day. She climbed the ladder up to the roof and was happy to see a tail hanging off the side. She climbed faster but when she got to the top her heart dropped. This was not was she was expecting._

 _Her brother had one hand entwined with Creams, his tail bringing her closer, other hand on her cheek, and his lips to Creams' lips. He pulled away, "Cream..."_

 _Cream was blushing. Zooeys' heart was thumping. What was her brother doing here alone kissing Cream?_

 _"Cream, I think i'm in love with you." He said. Creams' eyes widened. Zooeys' heart broke._

 _"I have been for two years. Ever since I met you."_

 _Zooey had tears pool from her eyes. 'Two years?'_

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _'Please say no. Please say no.'_

 _"Yes, Tails. I would love to be your girlfriend."_

 _Zooey let out a little cry on the inside. She quickly and quietly slid down the ladder and went back into the house and ran to her room. She cried into her pillow. She pulled out her scrapbook and cried even more as she flipped through the pictures. "My Tails... has a girlfriend... and it's not me."_

 _She threw her book to the ground and continued to cry until sleep took her to a better place: Her dreams._

* * *

 _The fifteen year old fox glared daggers at her brother from across the table. Tails wasn't allowed to date until he was sixteen. He had hid his and Creams relationship for four years. And today he had turned sixteen. Cream was here, which meant that he was going to announce that they were dating. He looked at Cream like he used to look at her when they were little. Like she was his world._

 _"Mom, dad, I would like for you guys to meet Cream." He said._

 _"Tails, we've known Cream for years. Have you hit your head dear?" His mother laughed as did his father. Cream let out a little chuckle as well._

 _"No, you guys knew her as Cream, my friend." His parents stopped in their tracks. "Meet Cream, my girlfriend."_

 _"What? My son has a girlfriend?" His mom exclaimed. His father looked at Cream for a second and nodded. "Well i'm glad it's someone we know and trust."_

 _"If you'll have me as your sons girlfriend I would gladly appreciate it." Cream said politely. Her mother blushed, "OH YES! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYONE BETTER FOR MY SON!"_

 _Zooey cringed. There was a point in time where she thought there could be nobody better for her brother than Zooey herself._

 _"Zooey, aren't you happy?" Tails asked with a smile._

 _The fox cringed. "Of course." She spat. "Even though you've hid it for four years." Their parents gasped and Cream and Tails went wide eyed._

 _"How... why... what?" Tails asked nervously._

 _"I woke up the morning after you first introduced Cream to us and found you two kissing!" Zooey stood up and pointed at the couple. "Mom! Dad! He broke the rule! Make them break up!"_

 _"But me and Cream are happy together!" Tails cried. He looked at his parents. "And Cream, she's so sweet and kind and passionate and a great tutor and an amazing person. I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with." Zooey cringed again._

 _"Zooey..." Her mother started. "I... I am not going to break them up. They will do so on their own if that's what they want. But I will not ruin this for Tails. His happiness comes before my own. That's what I do as a mother." She looked hard at her daughter, "Apologize to him and Cream at once. Your behavior is not acceptable."_

 _"MINE!?" She stood from the table and threw her plate to the ground, "HE BROKE THE RULES AND IM THE ONE WHO GETS IN TROUBLE?" She glared at Tails. "Screw your apology!" She glared even harder at the rabbit, "And SCREW YOU! CURSE YOUR FAMILY!"_

 _She went up to her room and slammed the door, leaving everyone in the dining room speechless and in an uncomfortable silence._

* * *

 _Zooey smirked in success as she watched her brother come home sad and alone. It had only been a few weeks, but Zooey knew people who could do things to Cream. She knew that if Cream meant that much to her brother, then Tails would do anything to make sure Cream was safe._

 _And by anything, she meant break up._

 _Zooey had promised Tails she would tell the girls to back off if Tails ended their relationship immediately. However, weeks after Cream was still being bullied. Tails demanded to know what was going on and why his sister hadn't kept her promise._

 _"Because, what if you two are dating in secret dear brother?" Tails paled. Zooey glared hard. "You think that by telling me you broke up I still wouldn't have eyes on you two after school? I have friends who tell me EVERYTHING." Tails clenched his fists, "Zooey... stop this right now. Stop all of it."_

 _"NO. I want Cream to be harassed for the REST of her life after what she did to me!"_

 _"... You're a disgrace. You're not my sister." He slammed the door._

 _Cream ended up moving away to a new school._

* * *

You could say it surprised her when she didn't realize who Cream was at first when she joined the sorority. She didn't expect the rabbit to move back to town just to go to college to be back with Tails. Now Zooey stood here, watching as her brother consoled his girlfriend as Vanilla and their mother lay in the hospital in a life or death situation. She watched as the rabbit cried her eyes out, leaning on Tails for support. Zooey remembered when she used to cry like that. When Tails started to see Cream, and after that incident, Zooey cried herself to sleep all the time. She glimpsed at the heart monitors, blood bags, oxygen masks, everything that was keeping her family alive. Zooey felt terrible.

 _'This isn't what I meant when I cursed your family...'_ Zooey thought. _'I have to do something. Cream is my sorority sister now. And if she and Tails get married, she's going to be my sister in real life... It's time to let go of the hate.'_

Zooey walked up to the rabbit and her brother, who were surprised to see her there. Zooey gave her a weak smile. "Cream... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened. No one deserves to have this happen to them." She embraced the small rabbit in a hug, surprising her and her brother. Cream did nothing but break down even harder and collapsed in Zooey's arms.

"There there... it's going to be okay." Zooey whispered. Cream continued to sob. Tails just stood there. And Zooey felt a lot better about herself.


	13. Another Note

**Hey you guys!** I hope you all had great holidays! For this story, the year isn't being kind enough to me. I have some serious writers block. I have no idea where I want to head next after Zooeys life story chapter. I want to be the best writer I can possibly be for you guys. Do you want more personal life stories like Zooeys that revolve around certain chapters like Zooeys? Or would you rather me do something else? PM me or review you guys! I can take a critic! I definitely want to continue this story but right now my imagination is working at a good twenty percent (20%)! Give me some ideas that you want to see in the future! I will give you credits! :) Have a great day everyone! I also got some messages that were a little rude but that's okay. So I'm going to take some time to redo some of the chapters so that it all makes a bit more sense. Things i'm going to fix that I was addressed:

 **Vanilla is Cream's mom** : Yes, I was fully aware of this. But I wanted to do something different. That was only one person so I don't want to change it unless it really bothers all of you, so let me know in my inbox or on the reviews!

 **You bash on Sally:** Yes, I made Sally the main antagonist or whatever at first. But I didn't completely bash her. As any reader can tell, in the following chapters Sally turns for the better because of Sonic. So I don't really understand that one unless that means only the first chapter was read. Inbox me or review! I can take a critic!

 **You treat Amy like a God:** I'm really confused on this one but if someone could private message me and explain this part that would be awesome. Haha.

 **Grammar:** I have a really sensitive mouse and keyboard but I will definitely go back and work on editing all my words and making sure they make sense and that there are no spelling errors. :)

 **Biased:** Isn't everyone? No one makes the same Sonic fanfiction story. Otherwise we wouldn't have different ships and different opinions on the characters. At first, my initial thought was not even to put Sonic in this story. Then I figured I might as well and was going to make him a jerk along with Sally who bully Amy. Then I decided not to. I've read many stories that bash Sally or don't, but I don't understand what being "biased" has anything to do with my story.

 **Isn't Zooey Tails' Sister?** Yes, which is why I made the previous chapter to explain her big brother complex. :)

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. The Finale

Amy wanted revenge. Not just for Cream, but for Vanilla and their mother. She and Shadow and the rest of them went to confront Eggman at his house. Charmy was able to find out where Eggman had retired to after leaving the university. Sonic walked behind the group, holding his head in shame. This was all his fault. No one would be hurt if he hadn't...

 _Little Sonic was so excited that he had gotten to be invited to Amy and Shadows sleep over. Tonight, they had planned on playing Pirates. Little Sonic was so excited that he put on a bunch of things that looked piratey. He thought for a second. If he was going to be a pirate, he needed a lot of jewels! He looked into his mothers room and heard her in the shower. He quickly went to her jewelry box and grabbed as many necklaces as he could and stuffed them in his back pack. He was about to leave, when he saw something glowing in her purse. Well, it wasn't really glowing, but it was really blue and shiny._

 _"Oh, Amy will definitley be my pirate princess if i have this one! I'll propose to her with it and make her mine!" he said. He stuffed that gem in his pocket, opened the door to his mothers bathroom, and told her he was on his way next door to Shadows. He went out the front door, ignoring his mother when she told him to wait, and quickly knocked on Shadows front door. His brother appeared._

 _"Hey Silver, wheres Shadow?"_

 _"Shadow is already at Amys. They took him over there about an hour ago." Silver replied._

 _"Drat! That Shadow! Always getting alone time with Amy!" he turned and began running to town. Even though he was only five, he was still the fastest hedgehog alive. Amy lived on the other side of town, so it would still take a while to get there. While running, he bumped into a man with a big smile and orange mustache. He was wearing an apron and carrying two bags of groceries. Sonic noticed that when he ran into this man, his blue gem flew out of his pocket and onto the ground in front of him._

 _"Ooh let me get that for you!" the mustache man said happily. He picked up the blue gem and when he touched it his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sonic, feeling scared, snatched the gem back from the man. Mustache man then erupted in maniacal laughter._

 _"To think, his OWN son would be the one to set me free!" the crazy man laughed. Sonic had no clue what was going on, so he ran. Eggman sat there with an evil look in his eyes, "I WILL get my revenge." He went and bought some gas and a lighter inside the nearest consignment shop._

 _When Sonic arrived, he was so heart broken to see Amy being comforted by Shadow, that when he wished for her to forget him, the gem in his pocket glowed brightly, reacting to the little hedgehogs strong feelings, and wiped her memories clean._

Sonic looked up to see everyones backs. When he had told everyone earlier, most of them were upset. Amy and Sally were calm about it and comforted him. Shadow however was angry. Saying he went years without having her remember him because of Sonic. Sonic felt terrible. A hand found its way to his shoulder. Sonic looked up to meet bright red eyes.

"I'm sorry. It was a long time ago. Things are different. I shouldn't have said those things to you." Shadow apologized. Sonic nodded, "But still... it's all my fault. And Cream and her family were hurt in the process."

"Mr. Sonic, you were not the one who hurt them. Eggman was. Please, do not blame yourself for what has happened." She said.

"Sonic honey," Sally put a hand on her boyfriends shoulders, smiling as well, "If you keep being all gloomy you're going to be left behind. Now c'mon." She smirked. "Lets get rid of this Egghead once and for all."

They stopped in front of the coordinates the Charmy had sent them. This was a giant white lap with a gate in the way.

"Well, any clue on how to get in?" asked Blaze. Knuckles smirked, "Leave it to me." With one punch, he had knocked down the gate. The group overrided the security code to get in, thanks to Tails and his hacking skills. They looked around, surrounded by nothing but portraits of Eggman himself.

"Someone had a big ego." Rouge said as she flew up to one of the cameras. She gave it a little smile and then destroyed it. Tails destroyed the others as well with his laser. Soon, robots were coming down the hallway to get them. Amy used her chaos emerald, which turned into a hammer. She swung it at the robots so they wouldn't come near her friends. Shadow quickly shouted, "All of us must hold hands!" everyone grabbed onto one another as he shouted, "Chaos control!"

They dissapeared and reappeared in a dark room. "I can't see." said Sonic. "Um, neither can we." said Amy.

A light turned on and there stood Eggman with a control switch. "Well, if it isn't the super heros little side kicks." He pressed a button and a cage soon fell on top of all of them.

"Hey, let us out you Egghead!" shouted Knuckles.

"EggMAN. My name is EggMAN." mustache guy emphasized. "And nice try getting out. This cage and Rosalitas Piko Dagger proof. Sonics father also had a skill called 'Bubble Trouble' which took the form of a bubble wand that would help in different scenarios. Aside from taking away peoples memories, it wasn't very handy. Oh and Shadow, you're emerald was called Chaos Sphere. It was actually quite powerful." he laughed again. "I bet you're all guessing what my evil plan is aren't you?"

"Um, sure." Said Shadow.

"I will take your emerald Sonic, and with it. I will trap all of you in bubbles, erase your memories, and leave you here, as I escape with all the other memories. Imagine, your parents will be mortified at the thought of their precious children not every remembering them!"

"Well, I think we'll remember them eventually."Said Amy.

Eggman growled, "You think so?"

"Yeah, Sonic erased all my memories of Shadow. It took me a few years,s but because of you Eggman," She smiled, "I started to remember Shadow again."

"What!" he growled. "That's not possible!"

"But it is. Maybe it wasn't the emerald that made you remember. But the fact that Sonic looks so much like his dad that made you remember." She smirked. "Either way. Our emeralds are different from our parents. They take on the form of what our personality is." Amy summoned her Piko Hammer. "For instance, this is my Piko Hammer, not my mothers Piko Dagger." She swung it with such energy and force that it broke the cage door open. Eggman cried out and turned.

The pinkette smiled, "See? Your cage has no effect on my hammer."

Eggman hurriedly began sprinting towards the door when something stopped him in his tracks. "Also, my father may have had Bubble Trouble, but i have Bubble Gun." Sonic smirked from where he stood with a blue gun pointed at Eggman. Cream levitated the remains of the cage and tied them around one of the doors so the robots would give in with hers. Tails took the form of a fox riding a mech and started attacking the robots from the other door. Knuckles fists turned into huge boulders as he clobbered the robots one by one. And Rouge flew up in the air attacking the robot wasps with her shrieking power.

Eggman was floating in his bubble with his arms crossed. "Well, I suppose you want to gloat too Shadow. So tell me, what is YOUR new power?"

"I won't tell you in case you come back for us in the future." Shadow said. Sonic stepped forward, gem shining brightly. "This is goodbye forever Evil Eggman. Go back to your grocery shopping house wife ways." The gem got brighter and Sonic muttered a few words before Eggman's eyes went completely white and he passed out. Sonic released him from his bubble as Cream tied a rope around him. Their parents bursted through the door, "What are you guys doing?" Rosalita shouted. Shawn followed in after her. They hugged Amy tightly. "Goodness, I was afraid we were going to lose you again. Eggman and his robots arent very easy to beat."

"I know, but it's okay mom. We're okay." She said smiling. She grasped Shadows hands. He looked at them. "Where are my folks?"

Shawn glared at him, "Grey and Sabrina are on their way. What makes you think you can take my daughter on these dangerous adventures with you?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well, if it weren't FOR your daughter we'd all be dead by now, or worse."He glared right back at her father, "He was going to erase our memories of our parents."

Shawn let his gaze soften. "I see..."

"Hopefully, he wont ever remember again." Sonic said walking up to them with Sally in his arms.

"Sonic..." Rosalita said. "Theres something we have to tell you..."

"No, lets not. We should let his parents tell him." Shawn said quickly.

"Tell me what?" Sonic asked. Blur Hedgehog and his wife Mary Hedgehog walked in.

"Mom... dad?" he asked.

"Come sit down son. We need to talk."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic stared down at the table in his house. No, his parents house, no, his foster parents house.

"You were created by Eggman." His father said. Sonic clenched his fists, "no..."

"Me and your mother, we couldn't have a baby. No doctor in town wanted to practice combining an egg and sperm together from Mobians. Eggman was the only one." His mother said with a tear rolling down her face.

"All the doctors said it would fail. That we would never succeed." His father said with a low voice. "And Eggman heard what happened to us, and he wanted to help." Sonic scoffed, "Egghead? Helping?"

"You don't understand. Eggman was my friend in high school and all through out college. He was a nice man who wanted to study science and explore the world more. After you were born, and successfully born, we told him we owed him our lives. It was a few months later, when he discovered our chaos emeralds. He wanted to study them, to make more of them. I told him there wasn't any real way to make more, and that only Mobians could control them." Blur sighed. "That's when he blew up."

"He said we owed him for making our child. And that we should hand over ALL the emeralds immediately. We told the others what was going on, and we all voted to erase his memories of the chaos emerald. But he learned at that time that what was going on and went after Creams mother. He assumed that we needed all of the emeralds to erase his memories, when in reality, we only needed the one Blur had."

"We wanted to tell you everything since you could understand... but we were afraid." Mary confessed. "Afraid that if Eggman came back and remembered, he would use it against you. I'm so sorry..." His mother broke down into tears, and Sonic could feel tears threatening to fall from eyes of his very own. Sally gripped his hand sofly, "Sonic, they're still your parents... right?"

"Right." He said quickly. "It doesn't matter if he created me. I still came from the two of you! Your DNA flows through me!" Sonic shouted. He cried harder, "I will never hate you. Your my parents. I love you..." His folks smiled and ran to the two and hugged them tight.

"We love you too...son."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow laughed and pulled his girlfriend, now fiance, closer to him as they walked down the street to his car. Once inside, he held onto her hand and raced back to his home. He was so glad all the fighting was over. And now that it's summer, he can focus on the girl sitting in the passenger seat.

"So, what do you want to do when we get home?" he asked with a smile.

"Netflix and chill?" She said suggestively with a smirk. He pulled into the driveway and leaned in to kiss her. "Alright, but just remember you asked for it." He said biting her ear.

They walked through the doors kissing each other passionately when the light turned on and there was her parents, his parents, and Blaze and Silver.

"This... it's not what it looks like." Shadow started.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE GIRL! I DONT CARE IF SHE IS YOUR FIANCE!"

Amy laughed, she wouldn't trade anything in the world for this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hands gripped cell bars, gripped them hard. Teeth gritted against each other. Eggman stared at the officer outside his cell.

"I swear... when I get outta here..." He banged on the cell bars this time, "IM GOING TO MAKE ALL THOSE KIDS CLEAN UP MY HOUSE HOW DARE THEY LEAVE IT IN SUCH TERRIBLE CONDITION!"


End file.
